Fallen Embers
by AxelDrevbon
Summary: The end of one part leads to the start of another, as it is with the fall of Beacon Academy. A few days have passed since it fell, and a lone teenager finds himself looking at the ruins of Ozpin's office, feeling as if he's being called there. But by what, and for what reason does it want him to reach the top of that tower.
1. Chapter 1

**So...my first venture into the worlds of Fanfiction. Well this is going to be fun.**

 **Any and all critiques are welcome.**

 **Short, sweet, and to the point...knowing anything these intro's will start getting longer as I go along, but without further ado**

 **Let's get started.**

* * *

A dark ominous glow enveloped the area outside the large meeting room. Salem sat at the head of the table, Cinder sitting in her seat next to her

"Kingdoms rise and fall, the epitome of human failure. As long as they try to hold on, it makes it all the more interesting to see them fall. But of course...as with all things, when one kingdom crumbles to dust...another one rises to take its place. Don't you agree Cinder." Salem questioned as she turned to look at Cinder. A constant look of pain showed on Cinder's face as she nodded.

Salem stood up and moved over to her, a small ornate hand mirror in her hand. "You helped in bringing Ozpin's kingdom to crumble around him, allowing for our plans to continue to the next phase. For that…what would you like to see?"

Salem whisked her hand over the mirror, the glass fogging as a picture started to form.

The mirror showed a large overview of Vale. Beacon could be seen in this distance, the dragon still frozen on top of the tower. Parts of the city was overrun with Grimm, looking like a nightmare to anyone who would see it. Salem, of course, laughed at the sight.

"Ah, you want to see your accomplishments…" Salem laughed before she noticed the image focusing near the edge of the city. The image warped, now showing a young man, no older than eighteen, running across the rooftops.

A look of remembrance came across Cinder's face as Salem smiled.

"Ah, I see...he's still alive." Salem said as she looked at the mirror. The teen stopped and looked over at the tower, wrapping a dark auburn scarf around his neck as his black hair was whipped around by the wind.

He was wearing a dark red jacket with a light orange shirt underneath, black jeans with black Autumn-time boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. A amber colored crystalline pendant was hanging from the neck, matching his amber colored eyes. He checked behind him, finding two white short swords hanging from a magnetic clip on his back.

"It is surprising to say the least Cinder...that he has survived this long by himself. Does that show his stubbornness, or his determination." Salem pondered as the teen started off across the rooftops once again. "Let us see how he's survived for this long."

Cinder looked up to her, a look of confusion overwriting any pain she felt.

"Do not worry, it won't be anything too difficult." She smiled as she waved her hand. As she did a Nevermore swooped down and grabbed the teen in it's talons, arcing back towards the sky as the teen started struggling.

He managed to free one of his arms, grabbing one of his swords and swinging it above his head. The sword easily sliced through the leg, cutting off the foot that was holding him before he quickly stabbed the sword into the stump of the sliced off leg, keeping him from falling.

"His reflexes are still strong it seems. Impressive." Salem said as the mirror started to fog, Cinder almost looking worried. "Are you worried? Or do you not want to miss the end?"

The teen twisted around, using his legs to pry the slowly disintegrating severed foot off of him before grabbing his other sword and stabbed it into the stump, using the swords to launch himself onto the Nevermore's back. He quickly ran across its back, the sword in his left hand morphing. The middle of the blade snapped up to run parallel to the rest of the blade below it, the slightly curved handle arched down, a trigger popping out from a small compartment in the handle as the blade shot back on a rail to reveal a single barrel. The teen held onto his now transformed pistol, stabbing his other sword into the Nevermore's neck before sending a single dust enhanced bullet into the new wound. The Nevermore cries stopped as it started to fall.

"You see, I told you it would be nothing too hard." Salem laughed as the mirror completely fogged, the image of Vale no longer in the glass. "Now he just has to survive the fall." She said as she walked away.

* * *

Team CFVY found themselves on the edge of the city, just arriving to help keep the Grimm at bay the best they could. Of course when is there ever not an eventful day on Remnant.

"Umm, please tell me I'm not the only one seeing a Grimm falling from the sky...right?" Velvet asked as she looked up and saw the Nevermore.

Coco looked up to the sky, pushing her glasses down as she did. "Well, you don't see that every day...and we just got here too." she sighed as she looked over to Velvet. "Do you mind going and finding out what took it down. Take Fox with you, he might come in handy."

"Right, we'll be back shortly." Velvet replied, Fox nodding in agreement. Both of them quickly ran off towards the area the Nevermore crashed into, Fox's hands on his daggers ready just in case.

Coco sighed as a look of relief showed on her face. "Finally something different, it gets boring when all we do is take out Grimm." she said before looking over to Yatsuhashi. "Go ahead and get camp set up while they're gone, I'll be over here if you need me." She said before walking off.

Yatsuhashi shook his head, sighing as he grabbed the supplies to start putting up the tents.

* * *

Fox and Velvet quickly arrived at the spot the Grimm landed, finding the Nevermore fading away.

"Well, Nevermore don't normally just fall out of the sky." Fox stated as Velvet started to look around.

"It's leg was severed, guess what ever took it down used a blade or something of the like." Velvet said as she continued to look. After a minute she noticed the teen slumped up against a tree, a large dent on the tree showing where he hit when the Grimm crashed, and with how deep it was Velvet figured he hit it pretty hard. **"** Hey Fox, I found someone."

"They alive?" Fox questioned as he moved over.

Velvet quickly moved over to the teen, checking his pulse. "He's still alive, but he's badly injured. We should get him back to camp, let him rest for a while."

"We'll take these along with us, I'm pretty sure they're his." Fox said as he held up the two swords. He tossed the swords over to Velvet, lifting the teen over his shoulder.

"We can return them when he wakes up, come on." Velvet said as she quickly headed back to Coco and Yatsuhashi, Fox following close behind.

* * *

When Fox and Velvet got back to the camp they found Coco sitting in a cushioned folding chairs, a drink in her left hand. Making a mental note, Velvet decided she wouldn't ask what was in it.

"Where's Yatsuhashi?" Coco asked as she walked up to Coco.

"He's over at the creek fishing, hoping he can snag something for us." Coco said before she looked over to Fox, who had entered Velvet's tent.

"So, I take it that he's the one who took down that bird." Coco asked as she stood up and walked over to the tent, Velvet following her.

"It seems like it, he was the only person we could find in the area.." Velvet answered Fox set the teen on a cot that had been set up. Velvet knelt down and started wrapping bandages around cuts and bruises on the young man's arms.

"Any injuries to his chest?" Coco asked as she looked at his shirt and jacket, noticing a few rips in the fabric.

"Surprisingly no, his chest is fine...wait why?" Velvet questions as she turned to Coco.

"Oh, no reason. Just a shame his outfit got ripped up, he has...well, I suppose an adequate fashion sense." Coco smiled as she lowered her glasses.

"...right." Velvet said as she turned around and started to finish on the bandages.

"Hey, what was that look for?" Coco questioned as Velvet shook her head.

"Nothing...nothing at all." Velvet sighed as she finished. "Leave him alone and let him sleep, he needs the rest." she said as she stood up and walked off.

A few hours had past since Velvet had finished. Yatsuhashi and Fox were patrolling around the area, leaving Coco and Velvet at camp, the teen still knocked out.

"So...any word from the professor's?" Coco questioned as Velvet was keeping an eye on the teen.

Velvet shook her head as she put a cool wet cloth on the teens forehead. "Only Oobleck, the others seem to be busy around the area."

Coco shook her head. "Well that's...reassuring. How's he holding up?" She said before she noticed Velvet had started taking the teens jacket off.

Coco smiled as Velvet's face started to turn red. "Velvet, when did you become so bold?"

"H..hey, no that's..that's not…" Velvet blushed before she shook her head, regaining her composure. "He's running a fever, the jacket's just going to make it worse."

Coco grinned as she quickly moved past Velvet. In an instant the teen's jacket, shirt, scarf, and pendant were off of him and neatly folded on the ground.

"Huh, nice body." Coco said as she lowered her glasses, admiring the surprisingly well toned body. Velvet face was as red as the Crescent Rose as she quickly pulled a blanket on top of him, turning to stare at Coco.

"Can you please stop?" Velvet questioned, her face still rose red.

"No." Coco chuckled.

* * *

The next morning a carriage came to a stop at the border of Vale, a teenage girl with red hair being it's only passenger.

"Here we are, Vale. You sure you want to get off here Miss? The city hasn't been too safe since the Vytal Festival." The carriage driver asked as the girl hopped off.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself." The girl smiled at him. "Thank you for taking me this far."

"No problem miss, just be mindful of the Grimm, don't want to know one of my passengers was hurt." The driver nodded. He tipped his hat as he turned the carriage around and took off the way they had came.

The girl turned and stared at the city, various Grimm could be heard from where she stood. She reached behind her with her left hand, grabbing a bronze shield while grabbing a bronze sword from her waist.

Her weapons weren't the newest looking things around, filled with dents and scratches, but by the way she held them she was obviously skilled at using them. She gripped onto to them tighter, steeling herself as she walked towards the city.

* * *

The teens eyes sprang open in an instant, trying to keep calm he slowed his breathing and closed his eyes once again. He quickly calmed down once he reassured himself he was safely on the ground, opening his eyes to look around. He noticed that Velvet had her head resting on the cot he was laying in, sound asleep if the drool at the edge of her mouth was to say anything. While he didn't quite mind waking up to a girl on a bed, he decided it would be best to wake her up.

"Hey, you might want to wake up before you start soaking this bed with drool." The teen said as he shook her awake.

"..ah...what?" Velvet questioned before springing up in embarrassment. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry, I hope I didn't...nevermind." She said as the teen laughed.

"So I have to ask where am I and who are you?" The teen asked as he sat himself up.

Not noticing that he was shirtless, Velvet had quickly tossed the blanket back around him before she answered.

"I'm Velvet, a member of Team CFVY. We saw a Nevermore falling to the ground when we first arrived so we ran over to investigate, that's where we found you knocked out. As for where we are we're on the outskirts of Vale, near the forest." Velvet said as the teen sprang to life at the word forest.

"Yeah, not a good idea to have me anywhere near a forest full of Grimm. I tend to have bad luck of attracting them to my location." the teen jumped up from the cot. "So where's my shirt?"

Velvet quickly handed him his shirt, still neatly folded from earlier. He quickly tossed it on, grabbing the rest of his outfit and putting it on in record time.

"Uh…" he started as Velvet grabbed his swords.

"Here you go. And there's no need to be so quick, I'm sure everything will be…" Velvet started before they could hear growling from outside.

"Like I said, bad luck." He said as he grabbed his swords and ran outside, Velvet quickly running after him.

What they found outside was a large pack of Beowolves, growling and snarling as they surrounded the camp. Coco and Yatsuhashi had their weapons at the ready, Fox nowhere to be seen.

"Glad to see your up sunshine, want to join the party?" Coco questioned as her minigun started to spin.

"This is starting to be one of those days." the teen said as he charged towards a few of the Grimm.

"Just up and straight to the fight, I like him." Coco said as her minigun started firing at a large congregation of Beowolves. Foreseeing the danger, many of them quickly got out of the way, a few being unlucky enough to get torn to shreds.

"Where's Fox?" Velvet asked as she backed up behinds Coco.

"Off to warn the professors in case there's more of these things." Coco said as a Beowolf jumped at her, only to be sliced in half by Yatsuhashi's blade.

As the teen reached a group of Beowolves, one quickly took a swing at him. He flipped back, twisting his swords around in his hands as the beowolf quickly charged at him. He flipped over the Grimm, only for it to turn with alarming speed and start slashing at him with its claws. With his swords in a backwards grip he quickly kept up with the beasts slashes, parrying the swipes to the side as another pounced at him. He quickly staggered the beast in front of him, spinning around to face the other as the sword in his left hand instantly morphed into a pistol as he placed two rounds to the beast's neck and one to the head. The beast went limp in the air as the teen dodged out of the way and the body slamed into the other, the teen taking the opportunity to slam the other sword into the Beowolves skull. In an instant he had pulled the sword from the ground and was already on another Grimm, a deadly dance of blades flying around the Grimm, who could only back up or risk losing a limb.

"He knows how to handle himself, I'll give him that." Velvet said as Coco's minigun kept firing at the Grimm, which either scattered or fell to the ground full of holes.

"He could've been great at the Vytal Festival." Coco agreed as she smiled. "How many more are there?"

"I see ten." Velvet answered,.

"Make that nine." Fox said as he cut down a Beowolf that had jumped at the teen before he cut down the one he had attacked. "You're welcome." he said as a bullet blazed past him, another beowolf that was about to attack falling dead behind Fox.

"Eight. We're even." the teen said as he raised his other sword in time to block another swipe.

Fox ran at the grimm, distracting it long enough for the teen to lob off one of its arms, Fox quickly jumping and slamming his daggers into its skull as the teen's swords both turned into pistols as he quickly gunned down another grimm.

Yatsuhashi slammed two beowolves into the air, giving himself enough space between them for Coco to turn them into swiss cheese.

"Last few, let's finish this." the teen said as he and Fox charged the last few remaining Beowolves. The teen slowed his breathing, the world seemingly slowing around him as he leaped over the group of Grimm. Upon landing he quickly turned, both he and Fox startring a deadly dance on both sides that trapped the Grimm in between them. The utter chaos of the the swords and daggers slicing through the grimm was only interrupted by the last Beowolf falling to the ground dead.

"Any more of them?" the teen questioned as he looked around, the Grimm all disintegrating around them.

"No...those were the last ones." Fox said as he put away his daggers.

The teen sighed as he placed his swords on his back, slumping onto the ground tired.

"Well I guess introductions should be made." Coco said as she walked over to him. "I'm Coco, that's Fox, and the big guy's Yatsuhashi." she said as she reached her hand towards him. "And your's is…"

"It's Ember, the name's Ember." he said as he grabbed her hand and she helped pull him up.

* * *

 **Well that's one part out of the way, and more than likely many, many more to come. Hope you enjoyed the read, or at least found it interesting. See ya next time.**

 **Axel, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Ember found himself sitting next to a campfire with the rest of Team CFVY, a shish kabob in his hand as he took a couple bites out of some of the vegetables.

"You know you didn't have to do this." Ember said as he took another bite.

"Don't worry about it, you did help us with those Beowolves after all." Coco said as she took a bite at of her own shish kabob.

"Yeah, ones that were drawn towards me." Ember groaned.

"H..hey, don't say that. There's no reason to beat yourself up." Velvet tired to cheer him up, getting a small chuckle from Ember.

"Thanks for trying Vel." Ember chuckled, Velvet blushing over a sudden nickname. "...eh, maybe you're right. Can't say I'm the only thing attracting Grimm around here."

"Things aren't always as they seem Ember, it's a good lesson to remember." Yatsuhashi commented as Ember nodded. "But may I ask, why are you here?"

"That's...well…" Ember started, being interrupted by Fox before anyone could say anything.

"You're not just running away from home before the Atlas borders were closed were you Schnee?" Fox questioned as Ember seemingly jumped out of his skin.

"Schnee?" Coco questioned as Ember grimaced. "As in Schnee Dust Company Schnee?"

"Ember Schnee, the male heir to the Schnee dust company, he has a future Co-Ownership of the company with his younger sister Weiss...since he didn't want ownership of the company anyways." Fox said as Ember sighed, having jumped up in surprise of Fox's knowledge.

"Would've given it all to her but father wouldn't budge…" Ember started, stopping himself before he went off on a rant. "Nevermind that, how'd you know who I was?"

"You're voice...I've heard it on a few SDC broadcasts that you did for the company." Fox replied, Ember immediately having a comeback.

"Forced to do, by the way." Ember said as Yatsuhashi spoke up.

"Well then Mr…" He started as Ember quickly told him just to call him Ember. "Ember, what are you doing here?"

"You're not looking for Weiss are you, cause I'm pretty sure your father came and took her back to Atlas a few days ago." Coco said as she finished off her food.

"No, I already know about that. She's not the reason I'm here...did you actually know her?" Ember questioned as she sat back down.

"We helped out her and her team a few times, a bit uptight at times but you can tell she was a huntress at heart." Coco nodded.

"It's good to know she had people looking after her. As for why I'm here…" Ember started before stopping, contemplating his words. "...I'm not running away to answer the first question. But as for why I'm actually here...It's not that I don't trust you four, but it's something private that I don't want to talk about." He sighed.

"Secrets are everywhere, and everyone has a couple. I won't pry Ember." Yatsuhashi said as he looked over to him, Velvet nodding in complete support.

"Can't say I blame you, your life must've been hard just growing up in that family...especially with your appearance." Fox said he sat back.

"He certainly doesn't look like a Schnee does he." Coco said in confusion. "Last I checked they were mostly white in every way."

"Yeah, it made a lot of people think father had an affair...though he stopped those rumors when he claimed I resembled him more than mom like my sisters do." Ember shook his head as he stood up. "But I should get go…" He started before Coco jumped in front of him, trying to block him from going anywhere.

"You're still injured so don't think you're going anywhere. Yatsuhashi got another tent set up for you, you can stay there for the night."

"Just keep your clothes on while you sleep, don't want Coco to walk in to steal a peek." Fox said as Coco immediately glared at him.

Ember sighed, a cocky grin showing on his lips as he chuckled a bit.

"I don't really have a choice here do I?"

"Not really." Coco hummed.

"Well then that sounds good to me, I'll get some rest for now. Thanks." Ember excused himself as he walked over to the tent Yatsuhashi pointed him towards.

"...should we inform the Schnee's that he's here?" Coco questioned, Fox shaking his head.

"No, he has his reason for being here alone. But let's meet up with the professor's in the morning, Ember might be willing to help if it's coincides with his reasons for being here." He said as Ember entered his tent and laid down, holding the pendant in his hand. He quickly fell asleep, not hearing the scuffle outside as Velvet stopped Coco from going near Ember's tent.

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

Team CFVY jumped out of there tents as the shout echoed around the area. All four were groggy, and in some form of undress, but they seemed to be ready for a fight.

"Ow." Ember monotoned as he held his left ear, his other hand holding his scroll. "Jeez Weiss, you don't have to be that loud."

"Of course I have to be that loud! You've been missing for days, father is furious that you just left before we got home." Weiss voice echoed from the scroll.

"Wait, he's mad that I didn't inform him I was leaving, not that I left in the first place?" Ember questioned as the others sighed, walking back into their tents to get dressed.

"Surprisingly no, he just wished you informed him or one of the maids that you were leaving, I guess he thought this was one of those times you just liked to explore." Weiss said complacently, Ember quickly retorting.

"That and I normally end up on the news one way or another having done something that makes the company and family look good."

"Yeah, that too...wait that's not important now, where are you!"

"Weiss."

"Seriously do you know how worried I am, you just…"

"Weiss."

"Up and left before I got back, we even contacted Winter to see…"

"Weiss!" he yelled, trying to stop her.

"Sorry." Weiss stopped.

"I called you because I was going to tell you where I was anyways." He said as Coco walked out of her tent fully dressed.

"Ember I've been woken up better than that before, could've at least given me a few more minutes to get some sleep, last night was pretty rough after all." Coco said as seemingly a devilish grin.

Ember started to question why she said that only for Weiss to yell in his ear.

"Who's that!? Ember of all the things you'd sneak out for I never thought it would be to meet up with some hussy, I didn't even think you..."

"Hussy? Is that what you call your upperclassmen Weiss?" Coco interrupted her, seemingly annoyed at the title Weiss had given her.

"Upperclassmen, who in the...wait that voice...that's...Coco?" She questioned as silence could be heard on the other end.

"Whats…"

"Give it a sec." Ember said as he could almost hear an audible click on Weiss' end.

"You're in Vale!" Weiss shrieked.

"More specifically on the outskirts of the city." Ember got his few words in as Weiss yelled.

"How are you in Vale!? It's only been a few days since…"

"Weiss."

"I don't understand, why are you even there in the first place, why are you with Team CFVY…"

"Weiss!"

His sister ignored him as she continued to rant on, Ember sighing as Coco snickered.

"She's probably going to be a minute."

A few minutes later Weiss' rant had finished, Ember quickly speaking up.

"You done?"

"...yes."

"Good. Didn't think you'd be so worried about me."

"Of course I'd be worried...my big brother just disappears before I get home with no one knowing where he went…"

"Sorry for worrying you Weiss, it wasn't my intention."

"It better not be." She said as Ember could almost feel her pouting.

"Listen...I've been having those dreams again."

"Is that why…"

"Yeah that's why I'm here. Every time the dream had me coming to Vale, specifically Beacon tower."

"Well...I guess I can't stop you since you're already there. Just be careful please."

"Well he already fell from the sky riding a Nevermore so I don't think he can get in any more danger anytime soon." Coco piped up as the line went silent.

"Don't worry about it Weiss, I'm fine. And I promise to be careful, wouldn't want to worry my little sister now would I."

"That said I'm surprised the Ice Queen had such a soft side." Coco snickered.

"Hey!" Weiss complained.

"Either way if father asks just tell him where I am, not like I'm trying to hide it or anything." Ember shrugged.

"Alright. Well since you're there might as well go over the checklist to make sure you have everything."

"Checklist? Wait Weiss.."

"Toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"I'm in Vale if I need one I can just buy one."

"Do you have Eisgester with you?"

"No I left it at home, should still be in it's case in my room, I have Snow Flare with me."

"I guess that works. Do you have plenty of Dust?"

"I've got ten crystals, five fire and five ice, along with a few vials."

"Good, at least three pairs of clothes?"

"I had to come here on foot, no I don't have a second pair of clothes."

"Well you can't just wear one pair while you're gone."

"Ooh, I know some great stores in the city that should be open at the moment, I can take care of that."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?"

"Thank you Coco. Now, shampoo and soap?"

"No. Weiss can you stop, I'll be fine."

"Fine fine, just wanting to make sure you look nice. I'll inform father of where you are, I'd expect a call from him later. Stay safe Ember." Weiss finished as Ember closed his scroll and put it back in his pocket.

"Didn't know she was a doting sister." Coco said as Ember stood up.

"She is with me at least...I guess we are pretty close. Anyways are you going to let me leave now?" Ember questioned as Coco smirked.

"Nope."

"Can I ask why?"

"It's because we want to ask for your help." Fox replied as he walked out of his tent. "Our job is to finish wiping out the Grimm that got into the city during the attack. It's going fairly quickly, but help is always welcome."

"Well...I guess I can help. But I need to get to Beacon Tower as soon as possible."

"You help us get this finished and we'll see what we can do to get you to Beacon." Coco said as Ember nodded.

"It's a deal then."

"Good, we need to meet up with the professor's to inform them of the help, the camp shouldn't be too far away." Fox said as Velvet and Yatsuhashi joined them.

"No time like the present then, let's get going." Ember smiled.

* * *

"Ah, thank you. Are there any other reports of Grimm in the area?" Port asked two huntsman that stood before him.

"No sir, it seems we've been able to push all remaining Grimm left in the city to the docks and their surroundings districts. If we strike now it's possible we can wipe them out." One of the huntsman replied, Port nodding his head.

"Excellent work, especially for one night. I'll bring it up to Professor Goodwitch and see if we can finish this business. If I may, please do a recon on the school grounds, we need a report on the Grimm there."

"Right away." The two huntsman quickly ran off.

"Good news I hope Professor?" Coco questioned as she and the others walked up to him, Ember and Yatsuhashi bringing up the rear carrying the camping equipment.

"Ah Ms. Adel, good to see you back. And yes, very good news. We might be able to bring this Grimm threat to a close." Port replied, a smile being hidden by his mustache.

"Finally, might be able to get some shopping done. Where's Professor Goodwitch?"

"She's over in the main tent, I was just about to head over there myself."

"Coco I'm just going to set this stuff over here. If we're walking any farther I'd rather not carry it around." Ember called over as he set the camping equipment on the ground, Port eyes seemingly lighting up.

"Well if it isn't Ember Schnee, I haven't seen you since you were a child." Port exclaimed as he Ember walked over, raising his hand to greet the professor.

"Professor Port, it's good to see you again." Ember said as the professor grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Same to you young Ember."

"You two know each other?" Fox asked as Port smiled and nodded.

"Yes indeed we do. Ember came with his father once for a business trip to this very city. He ended up getting stuck in one of my extracurricular classes that I had taking place in the city, honestly I don't know how."

"I got away from my father and ended up getting lost. Somehow I got stuck in the crowd following him. The lesson was...interesting to say the least." Ember cringed. "The history of Vale, walking edition. I'd rather not remember that day if you don't mind."

"Sounds rough, my sympathies." Coco cringed.

"My but that was ages ago. Why are you here Ember, shouldn't you be with your family?" Port asked as he eyed Ember.

"Here on a personal matter Professor, but these four convinced me to help with clearing the Grimm out of the city."

"Excellent, we could use the help. Funny enough we also got another volunteer last night, she's resting at the moment but she'll most likely join us shortly. Now follow me, I'll take you all to the main tent."

"If you don't mind me asking professor, who's the volunteer?" Velvet questioned as Port lead them to the tent.

"To be honest we were all shocked when she walked into camp, she's come a long way to get answers. Her name is Aella Nikos, Pyrrah Nikos' younger sister."

At the mention of Pyrrah, all of them went quiet until Ember broke the silence a moment later.

"I remember Weiss telling me about her. She seemed to really respect Pyrrah, and was upset over what happened."

"All of us were Ember." Port said as they neared the tent. "She was one of my best students within her short period at Beacon, it's sad to know she's gone."

"She's never truly gone if she never leaves your thoughts." Ember said, Port nodding in agreement.

"Quite right Ember. Here we are, Glynda I'm coming in." Port called out before entering the tent, everyone else quickly following.

"Ah, Peter." Glynda said as she looked up from a table in the middle of the tent. "Please tell me you have some good news, the situation at Beacon is bleak."

"Well I would hope this would be good news. We have the remaining Grimm in the city contained to the docks and surrounding districts, one last strike should take care of them." Port replied, Glynda sighing in relief.

"Yes, that is good news. Have everyone ready by dusk, we'll strike then."

"I'll get the message out Glynda, in the meantime Team CFVY is back, I'll leave you too it." Port said as he left, Team CFVY stepping up to the table, Ember beside them.

"Coco, anything to report?" Glynda questioned as she looked down at the table.

"Not really Professor, the only Grimm we encountered was the large pack of Beowolves Fox informed you of. All of them have been killed and from Fox's and Yatsuhashi's recon it appears that all Grimm in the area are neutralized."

"You sounded like an Atlas commander more than the fashionista you appear to be." Ember chuckled as Coco turned and winked at him.

"I can act like one when I want to."

"Coco, who is this?" Glynda asked as she looked up at Ember.

"Ember Schnee. Long story short he's here to help us out for the moment."

"A Schnee? I would've thought your father wouldn't let you walk out the door with what happened."

"Didn't exactly ask permission." Ember replied to her comment, Glynda just nodding.

"Well you're here and willing to help, that's what matters. Be ready by dusk and meet everyone back here at camp, hopefully we can end this and focus on Beacon."

"Good, I have a promise to take care of anyways." Coco said as she turned around and started to walk out, grabbing Ember by the collar and dragging him with her. "Come on Ember, we've got to go get you a second outfit."

"I knew I wasn't going to like this." Ember sighed as he got out of her grip and followed her, not wanting to fight a losing battle.

"Oh don't worry about it, you'll be fine."

* * *

"So...why did you have to drag me over here?" Ember questioned as he and Coco stopped in front of a single clothing store.

"Seeing as how you willingly walked with me I wouldn't say drag is the appropriate term Ember."

"You know what I mean."

"Just messing with you. We need to find you another outfit, remember. This is the best store I know to fit your style."

Ember looked up at the sign, tilting his head in confusion.

"Huntsman Outfitters?"

"Yep, now come on." Coco grinned as she grabbed his collar again and dragged him inside.

As they walked inside and old man greeted them, Coco waving hello as she dragged Ember to the men's section.

"I swear that man works in most of the stores in Vale at times. Now, into the dressing room, I'll get your outfit." she said as she shoved Ember into the fitting room and closed the door.

"I'll just wait here then." Ember shook his head.

Coco raced around the men's section, quickly moving between each set looking through every shirt, jacket, and pants and picked out a new outfit for Ember in no time flat.

"And I thought having to go shopping with Weiss was a pain." Ember commented as he suddenly got hit in the head with a pile of clothes. "A little warning might have been nice dammit!"

"Oh stop complaining and just put those on..wait hand me back that jacket for a sec."

Ember found the jacket she was referring to, a white lightweight designer jacket with a detachable hood. To be perfectly honest he liked the jacket, and secretly hoped she wasn't going to get rid of it.

"Here, I think this is it." he called out as he placed the jacket over the door, Coco immediately snatching it up.

"Thanks, noW get that outfit on."

"Almost as demanding as Winter." he sighed as he started to change into the outfit.

Coco walked over to the old man, the jacket in hand as she held it up to him.

"I don't suppose you do customization on items?"

The old man smiled as he nodded, grabbing the jacket from her before waiting to hear what she wanted done.

"Well…"

A few minutes later the jacket was tossed back above the door, almost hitting Ember again though he caught in in his hand the time.

"Put it on and walk out here, I want to see my handiwork."

"Yeah yeah, give me a sec."

Ember quickly tossed the jacket back on, fixing his outfit a little he opened the door and walked out.

"I knew it would work!" Coco exclaimed as Ember looked himself over.

As Ember had sadly found out, his old outfit had been torn and beaten due to his trip to Vale and the few scuffles he got into, and for the most part it wasn't salvageable so he was forced to wear the complete new outfit. On the plus side however the outfit seemed to fit him quite nicely. His t-shirt, now a light shade of black, greatly complimented the white designer jacket and white jeans. His old worn-out gloves had been replaced by a brand new pair of leather fingerless gloves, seemingly tailored to his hands as they fit perfectly. His boots were a similar case, as the fit his feet almost perfectly. His boots were almost the exact same, though they now had a white stripe decorating the front. He didn't notice it till now, but over his heart the Schnee family crest had been added to the jacket, two short swords crossed behind to accent the snowflake. He looked behind him, finding the emblem adorning the back of the jacket as well.

"Well...guess I didn't have anything to worry about huh." Ember smiled as Coco winked at him.

"Told ya. Now come on, let's go pay for these and get out of here." Coco said as she turned and walked over to the old man, Ember still looking himself over.

"I'll have to remember to ask Klein to get more of these."

* * *

As Ember and Coco enter the camp, they found the young girl with red hair waiting for them.

"Are you Ember Schnee?" the girl asked politely.

"Yeah, that's me. Taking a wild guess here, are you Aella?"

"Yes, I am Aella Nikos, it's a pleasure to meet you Ember. Ms. Goodwitch asked me to find you, she has something to ask of us."

"I wonder what she wants with you two?" Coco questioned before shaking her head. "Oh well, I'll catch up with you later Ember." she said before quickly walking off.

"Hey thanks for the new outfit." Ember called out, Coco just giving him a thumbs up as she walked away.

"Well let's get going Mr.."

"Just call me Ember."

"Likewise, let's head to the main tent and see what Ms. Goodwitch wants. I like your outfit by the way." she said as she turned and headed off towards the tent, Ember quickly in tow.

"Thanks, it was kinda a last minute thing." Ember smirked, his face suddenly growing serious. "I'm...sorry, about what happened to your sister."

"Thank you for your sympathy, I just wish they'd give me more information on what happened."

"I'm sure you'll figure out what happens." Ember said as they walked into the tent.

"Ah, good, you two are here. I'll be brief cause we need to get this done." Glynda said as she looked up at them. "I want you two to team up in the final strike tonight."

"That's not a hard request. As long as she's fine with it I'm game." Ember replied as he looked over to Aella.

"I agree, I'd be happy to team up."

"Good...cause we strike now." Glynda said as she looked behind her to an array of screens that were showing images from the dock.

* * *

 **Just want to say thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, it felt nice to see people were willing to take a look at my first project.**

 **Again, any reviews are greatly appreciated, of course I can't force you if you don't want to.**

 **Thanks again, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Didn't you just say that you wanted us to team up tonight? Why are we striking now then?" Aella questioned as she looked at the screens, showing an array of Grimm near the docks.

"She did, and we are. However if you might have noticed, the camps kinda empty." Ember pointed out.

"You are correct Mr. Schnee, you and Aella will be striking at the remainder of the Grimm in a few hours when dusk approaches with Team CFVY, Professor Oobleck and Professor Port." Glynda nodded as she looked back at the two.

"In the meantime, the rest of the forces will be focusing on taking out the weaker Grimm, leaving the stronger Grimm for us." Ember said as he looked over the screens, bullets starting to fly towards the Grimm on most of the screens.

"Why leave us the strong ones? Why not just take them out all at once?" Aella questioned, Ember turning back to her.

"Simply put, it's strategic. The rest of the forces do well against weaker Grimm, like young Beowolves. But stronger Grimm, like Boarbatusks and Ursa, take more damage than the guns the police and standard troops use can dish out. Add on to that the large size Grimm in the area and the estimated time it will take to just deal with the weaker ones, by the time they're done our forces will be exhausted. By focusing on the weaker Grimm, it allows us to pick our targets and finish them off accordingly without having to deal with a massive hoard." Ember replied, Glynda nodding in approval.

"Well put Mr. Schnee."

"You sounded like a commander in the Atlesian Military." Aella said, contemplating what Ember had said.

"A few lessons from General Ironwood probably helped. Anyways we have a few hours before we need to get out there, there anything you'd like to do?"

"Well...we could rest but I don't think that'd be a good use of our time."

"We could have a spar then, it would be helpful if we both knew each other's abilities before we fight together."

"Ok you can stop sounding like a commander. But yes I agree that would be helpful."

"Ah, right." Ember scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, happens sometimes. Anyways let's go." He said as he quickly walked out of the tent, Aella shaking her head and following him.

Glynda turned back around and looked at the screens, watching the progress being made.

'Why does he seem familiar?' she questioned before shaking her head, focusing at the task at hand.

* * *

"Do you know where Ember is?" Velvet questioned Coco as she reached her tent, which had been set back up in the main camp. Before Coco could answer, the sounds of a fight could be heard over in the small training area.

"Probably over there seeing as how the camp is virtually empty."

"Who could he be fighting then?"

"Might be Aella...actually now I'm a bit curious." Coco said as she started off towards the training area.

"Hey, wait up." Velvet called out as she quickly ran after Coco.

Meanwhile a friendly spar raged on in the training grounds.

Ember slashed up with Snow Flare, Aella quickly raising her shield in front of her as Ember's sword slashed off of it. She smiled for a split second before Ember slammed into her. As she stumbled back Ember ficked his right sword into a reverse grip and swung it behind her shield, hitting her hand with the blunt end of the blade causing her to drop the shield. He quickly slammed his foot into her now unprotected midriff and sent her flying back.

"You have to stay focused Aella." Ember said as he flicked his sword back around in his hand as she slid on the ground. He kicked her shield back over to her, Aella quickly hopping back up and grabbing it.

"You got lucky."

"You got cocky."

"...maybe a little." her response got a chuckle out of him.

"You're skilled at least, but I'd say you need to focus on training. For now I'm going to end this spar."

"Aren't you being a bit cocky yourself?"

"Maybe, all depends on how much aura this takes out." He said as he pressed a button on the hilt of his swords, a compartment opening up on each. He flicked his jacket open and grabbed two fire dust crystals from inside and flicked them into the compartments, flicking them shut as he got into a defensive stance. "Your move."

Aella charged at him, shield raised ready for any attack he might make. To her confusion Ember stayed still as she got closer.

"Ah screw it." Aella said as she picked up the pace, pushing her shield forwards and holding her sword back, readying a powerful strike.

'Just what I was looking for!' Ember thought as he leaned back and dodged the shield by going under it. Aella looked mortified as Ember's foot slammed into her bottom jaw and sent her flying in the air. Ember quickly pressed another button on the hilt, the swords erupting in flame as he locked his foot into the ground and swung at the defenseless Aella. Fire erupted out of the blade, extending its reach as Ember kept slashing the flames into Aella in a furious combo extending in all directions. Ember pulled both swords behind him before quickly swinging them forwards in an upwards slash, the flames slashing near Aella's neck as she fell to the ground, her aura fading as she slammed into it.

"Game, set, match." Ember grinned as the flames went out on his swords and he placed them back on their clip.

"That was unfair." Aella wheezed.

"Fights aren't always fair sadly." Ember said as he walked over and extended his hand to her. She gladly accepted it and he helped her to her feet.

"Well that was a fun match." Coco said as she walked up to the two, Velvet quickly coming up behind her.

"How long have you two been here?" Ember questioned as they turned to them.

"Since you kicked her back." Coco answered, a grin coming to Ember's face.

"And no announcement?"

"Do I need one?"

"At times it seems like you should."

"I'll take that as a complement Ember."

"Are they flirting?" Aella whispered to Velvet, Ember and Coco's conversation continuing on.

"I..don't know. Coco's being herself...I think Ember might just be having fun." was her reply with a look of honest confusion.

"Well what would you think would have to be announced?" Coco continued, Aella and Velvet just watching the conversation.

"Look out! Hot fashionista on the loose."

"Is that a compliment on my looks?"

"Maybe."

"...smooth. You win this one Ember."

"You gave a good fight."

"Always do."

"They've known each other for a day but they act like they've always done this." Velvet said in confusion.

"Guess he's just a friendly person." Aella stated as Coco piped up.

"So I've got to say that's an interesting weapon you've got there Ember."

"Schnee Dust Company prototype, I'm not really able to fully explain it due to company secrecy but it uses dust crystals to make extended elemental blades."

"Neat."

"Yeah, goes through dust like nothing though."

"And hits like a damn truck." Aella rubbed her neck as Coco nodded.

"Looked like it. Anyone else hungry?"

"To be perfectly honest yeah I could go for some food." Ember replied with a nod. "Where would we go though, we only have a few hours till we go Grimm hunting."

"We can just go to the mess hall over there." Coco replied as she pointed to a large tent across the way. "Should be able to get whatever you want there."

Before Ember could say anything a loud rumble came from Aella stomach, causing her to blush and look away.

"I think Aella's in an absolute agreement with the quest for food." Ember chuckled as he started jogging towards the mess hall, Aella, Coco, and Velvet quickly running off after him as he yelled out. "Last one there pays for the whole thing."

"Hey get back here!" Coco and Aella yelled in sequence.

Ember smiled as he quickly sprinted towards the tent. "Catch me if you can!"

* * *

Ember tossed his Schnee debit card on the table for the old man, sighing as he took it away to go swipe it.

"That was unfair." Ember complained as he turned to the girls who were already eating their meals.

"You lost, you paid." Coco said as she looked at him.

"You shot at me with your minigun!"

"I didn't hit you...just made you slow down."

"Yeah, sure. And you tackled me to the ground until Coco and Velvet got inside the tent." he said as he looked at Aella, who just shrugged.

"Wanted free food, what can I say."

Ember sighed as the old man came back and handed him his card. "Thanks...wait aren't you the old man from Huntsman Outfitters?"

"I told you it's like he works everywhere. Now come on before your food gets cold." Coco said as she gestured at the large bowl of ramen sitting next to her.

Ember shook his head as he walked over and sat down, grabbing a fork and digging into the ramen.

After devouring their meals, the old man quickly ran around and grabbed the empty bowls before disappearing into the back of the tent.

"That hit the spot." Ember sighed as he sat back.

"Agreed. Ember do you know what…" Aella started, being interrupted by a loudspeaker.

"Team CFVY, Ember Schnee, Aella Nikos, and Professors Port and Oobleck, report to the communications tent immediately."

"What time it is? I think it's time to get rid of some Grimm." Ember said as he hopped up and quickly walked off.

"Well can't let him beat us this time can we." Coco grinned as she and Aella hopped up and ran after him.

Velvet sighed as she stood up and followed. "Why do I get stuck in these situations."

A few seconds later Ember quickly walked into the tent, holding one of his weapons in gun form. "There, got here first." he said as he noticed Glynda, Port, and Oobleck were already there.

"You shot at us!" two voices called out as Aella and Coco burst into the tent.

"Payback." was all Ember said as he looked over to Glynda, Fox and Yatsuhashi walking into the tent with Velvet. "So what's left?"

"Ten Boarbatusks, four Beringels, two Deathstakers, and four King Taijitu...but they've disappeared." Glynda replied.

"Well that's...unsettling." Oobleck stated as Ember nodded.

"Kinda hard for them to just disappear. We'll just have to be on the lookout for them then. Anything else that needs to be addressed Ms. Glynda?"

"Just for all of you to stay safe."

"Suppose there's no reason to just stand here then. Let's go." Port smiled as he and Oobleck lead the rest of them out.

Glynda watched them leave, not noticing one of the camera feeds going to static as a glowing red eye looked at it.

* * *

"Persistent." Salem looked annoyed as a Seer informed her of what was going on in Vale.

She stood up and walked over to a window, looking out at the darkness surrounding the area.

"Send it in, use the Taijitu's to kill them all." Salem said calmly as the Seer left.

"Let's see how useful you can be Ember."

* * *

"Ah great, they ganged up." Ember sighed as the team over looked the Docks, finding all of the Grimm that were left had gathered in the same place. "There goes the idea of taking them out one at a time."

"It is looking rather difficult." Oobleck quickly nodded in agreement.

"Not like it's stopped us before Barty." Port laughed.

"Quite right Peter."

"So Mr. 'Atlesian Commander', how do you think we should go at this." Aella joked as she nudged Ember's shoulder.

"Haha." Ember laughed dryly. "Why do you want my input?"

"Might as well see what you can come up with Ember." Port nodded with Aella statement.

"Alright...give me a sec." Ember replied as he looked down and assessed the situation.

"Figure anything out?" Coco questioned a moment later as Ember grinned.

"Yeah. Professor Port, you and Professor Oobleck handle those Boarbatusks, you two have the most experience fighting them so it should be a breeze." Ember started, Port and Oobleck nodding.

"A solid idea young Schnee." Oobleck stated.

"Coco, you and your team keep those Deathstalkers off of us while Aella and I deal with those Beringels. If you can't we're screwed." Ember finished.

"That's actually a solid plan...a really solid plan. Use the most experienced Huntsman to take on the most armored Grimm, the huntsman and huntresses with the most firepower to deal with the larger ones, while you and Aella take care of the stronger ones." Coco said looking surprised.

"Guess the title fits then." Aella giggled as Ember sighed.

"Yeah, haha. Anyways if you all think it's such a good plan then let's get to it." Ember said as he jumped off the side of the building there were on, rolling as he landed and sprinting off towards the Beringels.

"Can't very well have him leave us behind." Coco said as she jumped off after him, quickly followed by everyone else.

"They see us!" Velvet said as a Beringel roared, grabbing a Boarbatusk and tossing it at the group.

Oobleck quickly stepped in front of them, extending his thermos and using it like a baseball bat to uppercut the currently flying Boarbatusk into the air.

"Just like practicing with clay pigeons!" Port smiled as he raised his blunderbus and fired at the airborne Grimm, getting a lucky shot and hitting it's underbelly, heavily damaging the Grimm. "Barty!"

"Right." Oobleck nodded in agreement as the Grimm started to fall back down. As it fell in front of him he again hit the Boarbatusk like a baseball, this time slamming it into another Boarbatusk and sent them both flying off the docks.

"Home run!" Ember joked as they all split up into their groups.

"Velvet, Yatsuhashi! Focus on that one, we'll keep this one occupied!" Coco yelled as she pointed at the Deathstaker that was a bit farther away.

"Got it!" Velvet called back as she and Yatsuhashi ran to the other Deathstalker.

The Deathstalker that was closer to them started to head after Velvet and Yatsuhashi, before being pelted with gunfire from behind it.

"Come on ugly, you're fighting us!" Coco yelled out as she started to fire at it again, this time fully gaining its attention.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Aella yelled out as she dodged a swipe from one of the Beringels.

"It better, this is the best bet we have with just us." Ember said as he flipped two ice dust crystals into his swords. "Aella, shield up!"

Aella held her shield up as Ember jumped onto it, flipping over the Beringel in front of her and slashing at its head before landing behind it. Another Beringel charged at him as he landed, Ember quickly dodging out of the way causing the two Beringel to slam into each other. Aella was able to stab one of the Beringels in the head, causing it to dissolve as the other got back up and roared at Aella.

"Aella can you handle that one?" Ember called out as he dodged a swipe from another.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Aella said as she charged at the Grimm.

Coco dodged out of the way as the Deathstalker jabbed at her with its stinger, a continuous a stream of gunfire at it as Fox got potshots at its legs.

"Keep it up Fox, we just to keep these uglies occupied until we can get some backup." Coco said as she glanced over to check up on Velvet and Yatsuhashi. Velvet currently had a replica of Coco's minigun and was pelting the Deathstalker's tail with bullets, Yatsuhashi tanding defensive next to her to block any attacks.

"Coco!" Fox yelled out, Coco snapping out of it to dodge a swipe another swipe.

"Well this is going surprisingly well Barty." Port smiled as he knocked a Boarbatusk away from them.

"Indeed, this is quite thrilling isn't it." Oobleck stated as he knocked another Boarbatsuk into the ocean.

"Yes it is. Let's finish this up and help our students shall we." Port smiled as he charged at the Grimm he had knocked away.

"Aella, how's it…" Ember started to short before he got backhanded by one of the two remaining Beringels, his swords flying across the docks from the impact.

"Ember!" Aella shouted as Ember jumped back up.

"I'm fine, stay focused on yours." Ember said as he stared down the Grimm in front of him. "Why do I have to get stuck with fighting a Beringel in a fist fight?" he sighed as the Beringel charged at him.

Ember dodged out of the way, raising his fists in a defensive stance as the Beringel charged past him, tuning on a dime and staring at him. It looked amused, pissing Ember off.

"Come on ya tub of lard!" Ember insulted the beast, seemingly understanding him as it roared angrily and charged at him. He dodged out of the way and pulled his jacket sleeves up, revealing two armlets on his wrists. The armlets glowed as he flicked his arms down, the armlets turning into white armored gauntlets as he raised his fists back up.

"Why do you have those!?" Aella yelled out as she looked over to him.

"Why the hell do you think? Do you know how screwed Huntsman are if their weapon gets knocked away from them. I always have these as backup in case my swords get knocked away." Ember yelled back as he dodged a swipe from the Beringel.

"...fair point!" Aella yelled as she refocused on the Grimm she was fighting.

The Beringel swiped at Ember as he looked back to it. Ember quickly dodged under its arm and uppercutted one of the bone plates on its chest. The Beringel almost looked worried as the bone plate cracked from the punch, Ember grinning madly as the Grimm backed up.

"Didn't think I could throw a punch did ya." Ember joked as he charged at Grimm.

The Grimm roared as it threw a punch at Ember, Ember dodging and punching the same bone plate again, this time causing it to shatter. Ember lunged at the Beringel as it tried to back up again, delivering a shift punch to its gut with his left fist before slamming his right fist into the other bone plate on its chest, this one shattering in one punch. He jumped back, dodging as the Grimm raised its hands above his head and slammed them into the ground, making a small crater where Ember once was.

"Pissing you off eh?" Ember chuckled as he charged at the Grimm again.

Aella dodged to the left and swiped at the arm of the Beringel that she was facing off against. Her sword sliced through its arm and it roared in pain, backing off from her, only to have the other Beringel slam into it after being pelted by punches from Ember.

"Tag team?" Ember asked as he walked up next to Aella.

"Gladly." Aella said as they charged at the Grimm.

"So any word on some back up?!" Coco yelled out as the Deathstalker in front of her got pelted with bullets that came from behind her.

"I believe we can be of some assistance Ms. Adel." Port smiled under his mustache, Oobleck standing next to him.

"Much appreciated Professors." Coco thanked as the deathstalker moved towards them, Fox jumping onto it's back and raining blows near it's tail. "Now we just need those two to finish up and we'll have a party."

"Almost done over here." Ember yelled out as he kicked one of the Grimm in the knee causing it to stagger, allowing Aella to impale her sword into its head. "Keep it busy." he said as he ran over to retrieve his swords, Aella turning her attention to the last Beringel.

She lunged at it, catching off guard and stabbing it in the leg. Before it could swing at her Snow Flare pierced its chest, the blade freezing over with ice and a large ice blade shot through it as Ember used it to slice through the upper half of the Grimm.

"You're welcome." Ember said as he helped Aella up. "Now all that's left is those two." he said as he charged at the Deathstalker Velvet and Yatsuhashi were fighting, switching Snow Flare into its gun form. "Help the others, I've got this one handheld."

"Got it." Aella called out as she ran towards Coco and the Professors.

"Velvet, Yatsuhashi, keep this thing off of me." Ember yelled as he jumped on it's back and raced to the tail.

"Be careful." Velvet yelled as she placed continuous fire on it's face.

Ember turned one of the guns back into its sword form and hit the scorpion's tail, pissing it off immensive as it tried to stab him with it. Ember smiled as he jumped back, the stinger piercing it's hide as it cried out in pain.

"That's enough out of you!" Ember yelled as he stabbed the sword into the open wound, the sword freezing over and ice creeped along the Grimm enough to freeze it over. He slid off the front of the Grimm and looked it in the eyes, smiling as he punched it with his left fist, the Grimm shattering into pieces before dissolving.

"One left, let's...hey who's that?" Velvet questioned as she looked at the other group of fighters, that now had a new ally. The small girl stabbed what seemed to be a pink and white umbrella into the Grimm's leg, causing it to stumble over.

"Well she's got a fashion statement at least." Ember said as he looked at her out fit, which complemented the pink and brown hair. "Well at least she's on our side." he said before running off towards the final grimm. "Fox, take out the legs!"

"On it." Fox replied as he took the left side of the Grimm, Ember running on the other side as he started slashing at the legs, Fox doing the same. Weakened, the Deathstalkers legs gave out as Ember yelled out to Coco. "Minigun, Face, Now!"

Coco ran in front of the Deathstalker, placing her minigun in front of it's mouth and letting loose with a storm of bullets as Ember jumped up and slammed his swords into it head. The Grimm fell, everyone relaxing as it disappeared.

"Well that was quite a show." Port laughed.

"I'll say, that was fun." Ember laughed with him. "Hey thanks for the help, what's your name?" he asked the pink and brown haired girl.

She pulled out a scroll and typed something in, Ember quickly receiving a text.

"Neopolitan, or Neo for short. Cool name." Ember smiled at her, Neo smiling back though seemingly confused.

"So...where do you think those…" Aella started before the ground started to shake.

"I don't think we're done yet." Ember sighed as he saw the sea start to churn.

The water around the area burst into the air as a giant grimm emerged from the water, eight heads staring at the team.

"Oh what the hell is that thing?" Coco exclaimed.

"Kinda looks like a Puma." Ember joked as Coco punched his arm.

"This is not the time for jokes." Coco said as she aimed her minigun at the beast.

"Well I suppose we know where those Taijitu's went." Ember said as he rubbed his arm. "Professor, I don't suppose you have anything on this do you?"

"Oddly enough I do, Team JNPR reported something similar to this happening on one of their missions. Apparently it's immune to almost all kinds of damage." Port said as Ember groaned.

"What kinda BS is that?" Ember complained. "Any way to kill the damn thing then?"

"If I recall correctly there's a Grimm in the middle of the mass of bodies that's holding them together. We kill it, then the Taijutsu should die with it."

"Good, and just enough people here now to keep one head occupied." Ember said as he looked at Neo. "As long as you don't mind helping."

Neo nodded, Ember smiling as he nodded.

"Thanks. I'll find the target, just try and keep those heads occupied." Ember said as he ran off.

"What a day huh?" Coco joked as they ran towards the giant Grimm.

"Ok, ok...just have to run in a massive mound of scales to get at the Grimm underneath...easy." Ember sighed as he ran towards the giant mass of bodies.

As one of the heads snapped at Coco, Ember jumped into it and started running along it's back. It raised it's head back up, causing Ember to have to slid down the length of the body before jumping off near the base of the body. "Now where the hell…" he questioned as he started searching for the unknown Grimm.

"These things really are immune to damage." Coco complained as all the bullets she was firing at the Grimm just bounced off of its skin.

"At least not all Grimm are like this." Aella said in rebuttal as she dodged out of the way from one of the heads snapping at her. "Ember hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder then!" she yelled as she dodged out of the way again.

"Fine where the hell is… Ember said as he found two eyes glaring at him in the mass of darkness. "Found ya."

Before he could move any closer a tentacle flew at him, Ember barely dodging in time not to get struck.

"Alright that's it." He said as he placed a dust crystal into Snow Flare before charging at the beast, dodging tentacles left and right as he neared it.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Coco complained as the heads stopped moving.

"Smile you son of a…" Ember grinned as he stabbed the sword into the Grimm, igniting the blade and incinerating the Grimm to ash as the Taijitus around it did the same.

Coco dropped her gun a sighed. "At least it's over."

"Yes Ms. Adel it is. And with that children, we've fully retaken Vale." Port said proudly as the others cheered, Ember walking up to all of them.

"Let's...let's go back. I'm tired after all that." Ember said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sounds good to me." Aella said as she turned around and walked off, everyone else following besides Ember and Neo.

"So…" Ember started as Neo looked at him, a look of worry on her face. "You were Roman Torchwick's partner weren't you?"

Ember quickly received a message on his scroll.

'Yes'

"Dont worry, I wont tell anyone. You've probably gone through enough." Ember said as he started after the others.

A look of confusion came across Neo's face, as he turned back to her and smiled.

"Come on, we have food back at the camp and I'm personally inviting you to come. No matter what you did before." Ember said as Neo nodded and followed after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Well...this is going differently than I thought. I would've thought he'd go straight to the tower, not stay and help the old Beacon crowd. And what's with all the inconsistencies? I guess I'll have to speed things up, dawn's almost here. Maybe drop the number of Grimm at the school, that might help."

* * *

"Persistent and annoying." Salem sighed as a Seer floated away from her. Cinder walked in as it floated out the door, looking confused as Salem turned to look at her.

"Suppose I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Salem said as she walked over to Cinder. "Come along Cinder."

Cinder looked at her, now even more confused than before.

"We are going to retrieve Ember, I'd rather you be there with me to grab him. Now come along."

Cinder quickly decided to follow Salem as she walked out the door, a slight smile on her face.

* * *

"And now even more complications. Might as well just toss Ember on top of that tower at this point. I need to move this along a lot quicker."

* * *

' _I don't get it, why is he being so nice? He knows who I am and yet he invites me to a camp with everyone who was my enemy just a week and a half ago.'_ Neo pondered as she sat outside of a new large tent at the Basecamp. The tent had replaced the original mess hall tent, allowing for even more people to be inside at once, and seeing as how there was music and the amount of merry cheer that was coming from inside the tent the size was most likely needed. Not feeling like being noticed by the crowd, Neo had hid outside trying to comprehend Ember's actions.

Neo looked around, finding that the camp was empty...mostly because almost everyone was in the tent she currently had her back to. She could run anytime she wanted...but for some reason she had decided to stay for this long. Her thought process was however disturbed as a voice rang out behind her.

"Not wanting Glynda to see your face? Or are you just afraid someone will recognize you?" Ember questioned as he walked up to her.

Neo looked at him, biting her lip before nodding in agreement.

"Don't blame you, Roman did kinda help bring down Beacon. Makes all kinds of sense the others might put blame on you as well."

Ember's scroll quickly rang, him finding that Neo had sent him a message.

'You're more knowledgeable then you let on.'

"I get that a lot. So...you gonna get out of here? I don't blame you if you do, I've heard tales of Glynda's wrath from Weiss."

Neo nodded, holding onto a derby hat that was hanging onto her waist.

"Roman's I'm guessing. Well don't let me keep you, good luck out there Neo." Ember smiled as Neo nodded, tossing a quick text back to Ember before running off.

'You stay safe as well.'

"...she's not that bad...maybe losing Roman hit her more than anyone would expect."

"Ember where are you, Professor Goodwitch needs to talk to you." Coco's voice rang out from somewhere behind him.

"I'll be right over." He called back as he turned around and started heading back into the tent.

As he reentered the tent he was almost immediately stopped by Coco who stepped in front of him.

"She's over in the command tent, she wanted to speak with you right away." Coco replied as she pointed at the tent flap Ember had just walked through.

"And you didn't tell me where she was when you yelled out to me why?" Ember questioned.

"Just wanted to tease you." Coco winked as Ember turned and walked away.

* * *

Ember quickly noticed that the tent was completely empty, besides Glynda who stood behind the table in the middle of the tent. Striking him that it was a bit odd, Ember decided to speak up first.

"You wanted to talk to me Ms. Goodwitch?" Ember questioned as he walked over to the table.

"Yes, I did. Ember, Coco informed me of your...request a little bit ago. You know how suicidal it is correct?"

"Yeah, but I need to get to the head masters old office as soon as possible."

"...I can't allow you to go."

"But…"

"I can't allow you to go, neither can I advise you to sneak out of camp tonight and make your way towards the east side of the tower, which the Grimm hoard has currently abandoned for the moment giving you a clear way into the tower."

"Ah...I understand Ms. Goodwitch. Thank you for looking out for me."

"You're welcome Mr. Schnee. Now go and relax for the coming battles." She finished as she turned around, Ember quickly walking out of tent.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Ember thought as he made his way back towards the tent. However before he reached it he changed his mind, noticing a small clearing that gave a good view of the sky. He walked over a laid back on the grass, looking up at the stars and the shattered moon.

"Hurry up, you don't have much time."

The sudden voice caused Ember to jump up in surprise, looking around for the person that it belonged too. There was no one around, the only sounds of voices coming from the mess hall. Ember laid back down, his brain now on alert as he studded the stars.

Before long Ember had no idea he had dozed off, falling fast asleep under the stars.

* * *

"Wake up!" a voice rang above Ember, causing him to wake and jump up in surprise.

"What the he...Aella what'd you wake me up for?" Ember questioned as his eyes focused on Aella.

"You just looked so peaceful, I couldn't help but jolt you up." Aella giggled.

"Haha, very funny." Ember said as he sat up. It was still dark, most likely around 2 in the morning judging by the position of the stars. "What are you doing up still?"

"Couldn't sleep, had too much on my mind." Aella said as she sat down next to Ember. "How's your relationship with your siblings?"

"It's...difficult. Whitley was always off around me and Weiss, so I don't see him that often. Winter is busy in the Atlesian Military so we also don't get to see her as much as we'd like. Weiss and I get along pretty well though, but I guess being raised together would do that."

"I...I was always jealous of my sister. She was perfect in almost everything she did. She won tournaments, she got sponsorship deals...she made our parents so proud. I'm...nothing compared to her. I didn't win any competitions, no sponsorships, I barely passed combat school. My whole life I've tried to live up to my sister, to be able to stand next to her...but every time I slipped and fell, my sister getting even farther from me. And now...now she's gone...the one who I was jealous of...the one I looked up to...gone...and they won't tell us how. All they would tell us is that she died bravely defending innocent lives."

"So besides wanting to know what happened, what else?"

"I...I'm worried she wouldn't be proud of me. That she'd think I'm just…"

Aella's rant was quickly stopped as Ember popped her on the back of the head.

"None of that. Your sister would be proud of you right now. You bravely fought a group of Beringels and a giant mutant Taijitu and came out on top. You were great out there, no reason to think your sister would say otherwise. Now chin up, smile, and know that you're making your sister proud no matter what you're doing." Ember smiled as he patted her head.

"T...thanks."

"...well you shared your secret, might as well tell you mine."

"The great Ember Schnee has a secret, oh do tell. This will be great to tell the tabloids."

"That's just the thing, the tabloids would go crazy if they heard this. My...my last name isn't originally Schnee. I'm adopted."

Aella went silent, the news obviously a giant shock to her

"Kinda what I expected." Ember chuckled at Aella's shocked face. "I was adopted by the Schnee family when I was around seven, they took me home and that was that to be honest."

"That was that? Do you know how much you're leaving out! You were adopted by the Schnee family. How, why…" She ranted as Ember popped her on the head again.

"I've got to keep some secrets now don't I?" Ember laughed as she stopped. "That's all a story for another time...for now…" Ember slightly moved his hand away from her and moved it back at full force, chopping the back of her neck and causing her to get knocked out. "Sleep tight Aella."

Ember slowly set her on the ground, making sure she was comfortable before he stood up. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head as he walked away.

"I don't need anyone following me...not for this."

* * *

A black portal opened up on top of Beacon tower, Cinder and Salem walking through before it quickly closed behind them.

"Here we are, the perfect place to meet up with him. Get comfortable Cinder, it won't take too long." Salem waved her hand to a little pile of rubble Cinder could sit down on. "Now all we do is wait...and he will be ours."

* * *

Ember quickly moved through the dark streets, silently keeping watch to make sure he wasn't being followed. He didn't want to risk the rooftops again, didn't work out to well last time. So quickly but surely he made his way towards the Grimm infested tower.

"It's a lot easier getting through here without all the Grimm. Guess going slow wasn't a bad idea." he thought as he jumped into an dark alley and ran through it.

The question on his mind the entire time was why he was trying to hide. There was no one outside at this time of night. The answer was he felt that he was being watched. He had no idea who and how, but he knew he was.

"Maybe Glynda has cameras set in this area...no that can't be it." he questioned as he ran through the alleys.

"Quickly child, to the tower."

The voice echoed in his ear, one he was familiar with. The same voice had told him to come to the tower days ago. It had been his guide the last few days on his journey down to Vale. He was used to the voice now, but it still creeped him out.

"Hurry."

Ember picked up his pace, wanting to get to the tower as fast as he could.

* * *

Aella jumped up in surprise, not knowing what had happened she had grabbed her sword and seemed to be ready to fight, though no enemy was around her.

"Oh, you're finally up." A voice beside her startled her as she looked to her side, finding Coco sitting next to her.

It was dawn, very early morning. Aella had been out for hours at this point.

"What...what happened, where's Ember?" Aella quickly asked as she looked around.

"Ember knocked you out. Speaking of which, he's gone."

"Where? Why would he just up and leave?"

"He had things to take care of, didn't want you to follow him."

"Why? You think at that time of night he might need help. I would've…"

"Tried to stop him only to get knocked out like you were. He wanted to go alone, leave him to do it."

"Do you at least know where he went?"

"Beacon tower. He never told us why though. Now get up, we've still got things to do kid."

Coco stood up and walked away, leaving Aella to question what Ember was doing.

* * *

Ember reached the tower as the sun started to fully rise, looking up at the currently frozen dragon.

"I need to go up." Ember whispered as he ran inside the tower. It was on ruins, but one thing caught his eye. The elevator was still working, even with all the destruction it still was in operation. "That's...that's surprising."

Ember shook his head as he quickly walked over to the elevator and hit the button, the evaluator slowly opened.

"How did this survive?" Ember questioned as he stepped inside and hit the button. The doors closed, and slowly the elevator started to rise towards the top of the tower. "I swear this shouldn't be working.

"Chalk up a deliberate inconsistency for the win."

The voice startled him as he was the only one in the elevator. He quickly got over it as the elevator reached the top floor, opening up to the large destroyed office. Ember slowly walked out and looked around. The entire place was destroyed, but that's not what surprised him. Standing in front of him was a woman, her black dress accenting her pale skin.

"Ah, Ember, you finally made it." Salem said as she turned around and looked at Ember.

Ember tensed up, trying to reach for his swords but finding his body wouldn't listen to him. He tried to move but nothing happened. All he could do was stand there and look at the pale woman in front of him, her red eyes boring into his.

"My my, here you are. You're quite hard to find you know that. Climbing all the way to the top of this forsaken and destroyed tower just because you had a few…'dreams'."

"They've never led me astray so far. And how do you even know about them?" Ember said in defense, but his voice wavered as he looked at her.

"Oh my dear boy, those weren't dreams. Your brain might have interpreted those as dreams but I assure you...that was me calling to you."

"Why would you expect me to.."

Ember stopped. In an instant he could hear a whispering in his ear, the same voice that had directed him in his dreams. All the while Salem smiled at him, seeing the fear of realization on his face that showed what she had said had been true.

"W...why? Why would you call me?"

"My dear boy, all I want for you is a family reunion." Salem replied as Cinder stepped out from behind her.

She stared at Ember, a look of remembrance on her face as she looked at him, a slight smile coming to her face. Ember stared back, but his face only showed confusion on who was looking at him.

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten? How could you do that to Cinder." Salem smiled devilishly. "Ember Fall, how could you forget your own sister."


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, you need to keep up." Cinder said as she looked behind her, her younger brother trying to catch up to her. "We need to keep moving, they're getting closer."

Cinder grabbed Ember's hand and ran off with him, hearing footsteps running towards them in the alley they had just ran through.

"Where's that little brat! I swear I'll teach her a lesson once I find her!" a man's voice yelled behind them, Cinder picking up her pace. She found a small hole leading into an abandoned building that both of them could fit into, quickly moving towards it and helping Ember inside. She flung herself into the hole just before the men rounded the corner and looked around the now empty alley way.

"Be quiet." Cinder whispered to Ember.

Ember stayed as quiet as he could, but his curiously got the better of him and he looked around him while they waited. The building they found themselves in turned out to be an old house, but sadly it was falling apart, and most of the wood was rotten. A small table held a few old plates and bowls, but other than that the entire building was empty. The ceiling was surprisingly high, even more so seeing Ember's small, four year old figure. His sister had moved a small crate to cover the hole they had come through, hoping the men that were chasing them wouldn't notice and think they'd ran through the rest of the alley way. Cinder knelt beside Ember, making sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. After finding no scrapes or bruises, she sighed in relief as she sat down.

"That could've gone better...well, at least you got out of there fine. And we got these." Cinder smiled as she held a small bag filled with apples. She grabbed one out and handed it to Ember, who started to quickly eat it.

Although she was barely four years older than him, she had ended up having to take care of her younger brother after their parents had abandoned them. Though being left with nothing made it hard for both of them.

A voice outside made both of them tense up, making both of them go completely silent.

"Damn it, they got away. I swear if they ever come around here again I'll have the little thief arrested." the man complained as they could hear him walk away.

"Well that was close wasn't it little brother." Cinder smiled at Ember, who quickly smiled back at her. "Alright, I'm gonna go see if I can find some water. You stay here until I get back okay." she said as she stood up and moved the crate that was blocking the hole and crawled out of it.

Ember waited there for four days, his sister never coming back to the house to grab him. He waited in that house until the door to the front of the house was opened, a large man walking through it.

"Ah, so there was someone here. I had heard some of the people around here that you had been in this house for the last few days." the man said as he walked over to Ember, who looked scarred as the man knelt down to look at him closer. He looked over and saw the apple cores on the ground, shaking his head as he looked back to Ember. "If that's all you've had to eat these last few days you must be extremely hungry...and thirsty."

The man reached on his belt and grabbed a bottle he had brought with him, giving it to Ember who quickly downed the water that was in the bottle. Ember had found a small fountain out back that still had water running through it, though the water wasn't the cleanest. The water in the bottle however was, so he couldn't help himself.

"Quite the thirst!" the man laughed. "So young man, what's your name?"

"...Ember." He replied quietly, the man smiling.

"Ember, that's a nice name. I like it. You can call me Headmaster Lionheart, though I suppose it might be easier to say Mr. Lionheart." Lionheart smiled. "Come with me Ember, I think I might be able to help you. And sadly I don't think the person you're waiting for is going to come back."

Lionheart held out his hand to Ember. He looked at it, seemingly thinking before grabbing Lionheart's hand.

"Thank you for trusting me Ember. Come with me, I'm sure we might have a room you can use at the academy."

* * *

Ember snapped back to the present. He looked at Cinder, who had moved closer to stand in front of him. She held her arms out, as if she was expecting a hug, and had a smile on her face. He found that he was able to move again as he started to step towards her, before stopping himself and taking a step back.

"What do you want?" Ember said as he took another step back, Cinder's smile turning to a frown. "Why'd you come back?"

"She wants you to join us Ember, she wants to be a family again and make up for the time you were apart." Salem spoke up as she saw the hesitation in Ember's eyes. "Come with us Ember, I can promise you would get whatever you'd like for the rest of your days."

Ember stepped back again, staring at Cinder. The offer sounded tempting, but no matter what he heard he could only think about one thing.

"You abandoned me, you abandoned me and you never looked back! You never came back, you never tried to find me, to contact me, nothing! And now you just waltz up and think I'll jump back into your arms!?" Ember yelled, anger filling his face. "You left me in an abandoned house with nothing but a bag of apples. If Lionheart hadn't found me I would've died from starvation."

Ember grabbed onto his swords and held them in front of him. Salem flicked her hand and his swords were ripped from his hands, a Seer flying out from behind him and fled over to Salem while holding onto the swords.

"Now now Ember, there's no reason to make us do this the hard way. Come with us please, you wouldn't want your sister to be sad now would you?" Salem questioned as Ember glared at her, only looking away as he noticed Cinder. She had tried to move close, but had stopped when he noticed her. It's what he saw on her face that made him stop. The only thing he saw was regret, sadness, and depression. He saw that she was crying, tears streaming out of her remaining eye. He saw that she was sorry for leaving him behind, and for some reason Ember felt like she should be forgiven.

Ember let his guard down, Cinder quickly moving over and hugging him. He reluctantly hugged back, but he looked over to Salem as he did. He glared at her.

"You did all this didn't you? You're the cause of all of this, Beacon falling, Pyrrha Nikos dying, all of it." Ember questioned as he noticed Cinder tensed up.

"No, I wasn't. That was your sisters doing. All of it was thanks to her." Salem smiled.

Ember let go of Cinder and stepped back, Cinder looking worried. He smiled slightly, though doubt filled his mind.

"She's still in there right? The sister that protected me after our parents threw us out. I want to believe that she's still there...cause who you are now isn't her." Ember said as he backed away towards the edge. "That's why I have to stop you from hurting anyone else."

"I didn't want to do this Ember." Salem said angrily as Beowolves climbed up from the edge of the destroyed building, surrounding Ember. "Once you are defeated, then you will join us...by choice or by force."

The Beowolves leaped towards Ember, all he could do was equip his gauntlets and get ready for the worst.

"Great, now I've got an ally. Just in time too." A voice echoed around them as everyone froze where they were, except for Ember.

"What the…" Ember started as the entire area went white, Ember closing his eyes to not get blinded.

* * *

"Ah great, you finished just on time." A feminine voice cheered in delight as Ember opened up his eyes, finding himself in a white void.

He was not, however, alone. In front of him was a teenage girl...or it looked like one anyways. The girl was white like a silhouette, no features on her at all.

"Where the…" Ember started, only for the girl to interrupt.

"Where you are is nowhere, cause you're in a dream. Well, I guess that isn't entirely true, technically this was a vision I placed your unconscious self into to show you what would happen." the girl said happily.

"So everything I went through...was a dream?"

"More of a vision, but precisely."

"...what kinda bullshit is this!?"

"Ah, you're angry. That's understandable. Well, let me explain what I can in the short time I have left. I put you in this vision because I need your help. Everything you experienced will come to happen, unless someone tries to stop it. Pyrrah Nikos will die, Beacon will fall, all of it...unless you agree to help try and stop it. I'm am a Maiden, I can control dust in a way that others would call magic. There are four…" She continued, but Ember interrupted.

"Spare me, I know the old Maiden story. Just a surprise to see the story is true. So let's summarize, everything I saw will come to happen if I don't try to stop it, and my sister is the cause of it all. So why me?"

"Because your birth family is the cause of it all. Cinder stole the power of the Fall Maiden and works under that wretch of a woman that you saw on top of the tower. I'm hoping that you'll be able to stop her, either by force or by convincing her to stop. You seem rather accepting of this Ember."

"Honestly I end up rolling with the punches a lot...besides, somehow it feels like I witnessed everything that happened, like what Velvet and Coco were talking about before I woke back up. But...why did you really choose me? I could see it in your face, you weren't telling me the whole truth."

"...I can't do anything. Neither can the other maidens. Salem knows how to steal our powers and lock them into someone else. As much as we want to fight, we put ourselves at too much danger if we fight. So...we decided to choose huntsmen and huntresses to help us, ones we could trust."

"Well thank you for telling me the truth. I'll gladly help with out anyother questions."

"Really!?" the maiden asked excitedly.

"Why not, play the courageous hero that saves his sister and the world." Ember chuckled with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" the maiden said happily. "Oh, but I'm sorry that I ruined your plans to stay in Atlas."

"Oh well, new adventures and all that. Now I just have to remember where I'm asleep at."

"Oh no worries, you're sound asleep at home in your bed, and by the way, today's the day Weiss will argue with your father about going to Beacon. You might want to jump into help her."

"Seems so. If this was all a dream, will I remember any of it?"

"You'll remember this conversation in detail, but the rest of it all I can do is give you faint memories. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll know who will be affected at least.

"Well in that case...I'll give you some help at least. When you find yourself stuck with nothing to collect, look for the sun to guide your way."

"That's cryptic."

"It's all you get. Now…"

"Get Up!" a voice shouted from nowhere.

* * *

Ember jumped up as the shout came from above him, freaking him out. He looked over in a panic to see Weiss standing next to his bed, looking impatient.

"What are you still doing asleep, Klein knocked on your door several times to try and get you to wake up."

"So you decide to just barge in and wake me up yourself?" Ember said as he tried to calm himself down.

"Well apparently that was the only way of getting you to wake up. Now get up and get dressed, Klein made you breakfast."

And with that Weiss walked out of the room, leaving Ember to shake his head as he stood up and walked over to his closet.

As he opened it he sadly remembered he didn't have the outfit he had before he woke up. Sadly realizing it, he grabbed out a white outfit similar to it but still not close enough for him.

"I'll have to talk to Klein and see if he can get them custom made for me."

He quickly finished getting ready and walked out the door to the rest of the mansion, accidentally running into Whitley on his way out.

"Good morning brother." Whitley quickly spoke up as Ember stopped himself from running into him.

"Oh, sorry Whitley. Good morning." Ember apologized as he moved around him and headed off, Whitley returning to what he was doing. "He seemed oddly nice for once."

Ember quickly walked into the dining room, finding Klein standing near the table waiting for him.

"Good morning Master Ember, good to see you're finally awake." Klein said as he pulled out a chair for Ember to sit on at the table.

"Thank you Klein, sorry about making you wait."

"Oh no worries Master Ember, you didn't keep me waiting long." Klein replied as Ember sat down and started eating the breakfast that was on the plate.

Ember finished in record time, even surprising Klein before Ember spoke up.

"Feels like I haven't eaten in forever. Hey Klein, do you have a piece of paper on you?"

"As a matter of fact I do, here you go."

Ember grabbed the paper and started scribbling words onto it, smiling the whole time. He handed it back to Klein with a smile.

"Can you see if you can get those custom made for me Klein?" he asked as Klein looked over the paper and smiled.

"Right away Master Schnee, it should be done within the week."

"Thanks Klein, you're the best." Ember said as he hopped up and walked out, hoping he wasn't too late to help Weiss.

As he reached the door to his father's office it was quickly confirmed that he was on time.

"Absolutely not!"

"But father, I want to go to Beacon. It holds the best opportunity for me to learn to be a huntress."

From the looks of things, Weiss might need some help. Thinking that, Ember knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jacques yelled from inside.

"Morning father, I hope I'm not intruding but what's going on?" Ember asked as he walked in, Weiss looking at him as if asking for help.

"Your sister here wants to go to Beacon in the kingdom of Vale, I think it's preposterous. She should stay here where it's safer for her and where I can keep an eye on her." Jacques replied, a bit of anger in his voice.

"But father…" Weiss started, only to have Ember interrupt her.

"I suppose that's understandable father, however I believe she should be given the chance to go to Beacon. She has improved a lot over the last couple of months and she shows great promise."

"Well then Ember, we are at an impasse. Convince me and I might let her go."

"Well...I'll go with her. I'll attend Beacon as a student along with Weiss. We'll both learn from the school while being able to keep an eye on each other."

Jacques stood up as Ember finished, staring at Ember.

"That...is reasonable Ember. I applaud you on your idea. So here's what I'll do, you two will pass a test that I'll have prepared for you in a few minutes. If you pass you may both go to Beacon, if you fail, you stay here and attend Atlas."

Ember nodded, Weiss agreeing as well.

"Then go get prepared and head to the training room, I'll get everything set up."

With that Weiss and Ember quickly exited the room and closed the door. They walked down the corridor before Weiss finally spoke up.

"Thank you for your help Ember, I don't know if he would've let me go if you hadn't intervened. But I thought you wanted to attend Atlas, why did you change your mind?"

"What, and let my little sister get shot down at wanting to go to Beacon. Would rather get shot." Ember joked as they made their way to the training room.

"You say that but somehow I think there's something else."

"When isn't there. Come on, let's go pass this test." Ember said as he hurried along.

A few minutes later they reached the room, finding Klein standing outside with two cases in his hand.

"Here you are, Myrtenaster is all ready for you." He said as he handed a case to Weiss, who gladly accepted it.

"Thank you Klein."

"And Master Ember, Master Jacques requested that you use Eisgester for this test."

Klein opened the other case he had, revealing a white rapier with black accents similar to Myrtenaster. The swords were identical besides the four claws that surrounded the dust chambers instead of the wings on Myrtenaster.

"Thank you Klein, do you know what he has set up for us?" Ember asked as he grabbed the rapier by the hilt.

"No, I do not. I wish you both the best of luck."

Klein walked away with the cases, leaving Ember and Weiss to look at the door.

"Well...no time like the present." Weiss said as she opened the door and walked in.

Ember chuckled as he followed her in,finding the room a bit dark.

"Ah, there you are. Now then, let the test begin." Jacquess voice could be heard as the lights flickered on, revealing two massive sets of armor kneeling on the ground. As the doors behind Weiss and Ember closed, the armors sprung to life and looked at them, standing up and getting ready to strike.

"Well...that's just great." Ember said as he and his sister got ready to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

"Of all the places Oz could've sent me why the hell did it have to be Atlas?" Qrow grumbled to himself as he walked down the long road to Atlas Academy. He'd gotten a call from Oz just two days ago, barely giving him enough notice to catch a flight to Atlas, with the instructions on something special Oz had wanted to set up. And for some reason he had to go and personally drop off a letter to each of the Headmasters around Remnant, which made no sense to him since they were all basically on speed dial in Oz's office.

He shivered as he thought this, the cold Atlas winds finally starting to get to him. Sighing, he shook his head as he reached into his jacket and grabbed his flask, popping it open and taking a swig of its contents, which thankfully warmed him up enough to keep going.

"Leave it to Oz to be big and mysterious."

* * *

One of the armors lunged at Ember, who quickly jumped out of the way as the armor brought it's sword down on where Ember had just been. Meanwhile the other slowly made it's way over to Weiss, who was ready for it to attack.

As Ember's foot touched the ground he sprung back towards the armor and trusted Eisgester towards it, the rapier sliding off of the armor as sparks jumped off of it.

Weiss was having just as bad a time, she had barely dodged a horizontal swing from the armors sword and had tried to stab its knee, having the same luck as Ember as sparks flew off of Myrtenaster.

Ember jumped back from the armor as it swung at him only to throw himself back into the fray as he aimed a multitude of stabs and slashes at the armors knee, sparks flying off it as scratches appeared on the armor. He glanced over, seeing Weiss dodging around the armor and getting pot shots off on it as it tried to keep up and hit her. She got behind it and jumped up, getting a multitude of precise strikes off on it before the armor swung around and caught her with the back of it's arm, sending Weiss flying back. She caught herself on the ground and knelt down as a glyph appeared under her, sending her flying as she struck the armors helmet and caused a chunk of it to fly off as she past by and caught herself with another glyph.

"No wonder he wanted me to use this." Ember grunted as Eisgester continuously bounced off of the armor. The armor flung its fist at Ember, catching him in the gut and flying back from the impact.

"Ember!" Weiss called out as she looked towards him, not noticing that the armor in front of her had flung its fist at her as well, hitting her face and sending her fly back near Ember.

Weiss caught herself on the ground, looking up at the armor as blood started to gush from a cut across her eye.

"You alright sis?" Ember coughed as he stood up, placing Eisgester on his side and glaring at the armor.

"I'm angry." Weiss said as she also glared at the suit of armor in front of her.

"Good, not the only one then."

Ember reached into his jacket and pulled out a blaze dust crystal, holding it in his left hand. He put three fingers on it and snapped it in half, the area around him suddenly getting warmer.

* * *

"Sir, Ember's aura is fluctuating." a man said from a control console in a booth that overlooked the training room.

Jacques smiled as he looked over to the man.

"Record everything, video and statistics. He hasn't used his semblance in a while, we need more data to use in the prototypes."

* * *

"Yes sir." the man replied as the area around Ember burst into flames, the fire quickly engulfing Ember. His aura flared visibly, before absorbing the flames that surrounded him. As it did a pair of burning orange wolf ears and a wolf's tail appeared on his body, flames constantly flicking off of them and the rest of Ember's body.

"Well…" Ember said as his eyes dilated. He clenched his hands, now having claws made of flames, before raising his hand towards the armor. "I'm going to let off some steam."

Ember twitched his foot as he launched himself at the armor, reaching it in the blink of an eye and slamming into it. The armor stumbled backwards as Ember started to furiously claw at the armors chest, quickly covering it in scratches and burn marks. The armor regained it's footing and swung its sword at Ember horizontally. Ember thought quickly, a plan formulating in his head as he happily executed it. Still in the air next to the armor he stomped his foot on its chest, staggering it and putting it on it's knee as Ember pushed off and landed on the sword, launching off of it and into the air above it's knee. He grabbed Eisgester with his left hand and the cylinder started spinning, absorbing some of the flames that surrounded Ember. Similar to Snow Flare, the flames shot out of the rapier, extending its reach, but this time the flame solidified into a large crystal spike. As Ember started to fall he flipped Eisgester in his hand and pointed it towards the knee, slamming the large spike into it. The spike pierced the knee, going completely through and trapping the armor where it had fell.

"Now stay still as I beat the everliving crap out of you." Ember growled as he launched at the armor's helmet.

Weiss, meanwhile, was having an easier time with her armor. It was having no luck hitting her as she used her glyphs to keep her one step ahead of the armor. The armor thrusted it's sword forwards, Weiss using one of her glyphs to hop up and land in top of the sword, riding on it as the armor tried to shake her off. She knelt down to hang on as she spun the cylinder on myrtenaster, the cylinder stopping on the ice dust container. She ran her hand down the blade as ice particles sprang from the blade. As the armor slowed it's sword near the end of its swing, Weiss took the opportunity. She ran down the length of the blade, slashing the armors hand as she reached the end. Ice crystals quickly formed around the armor's hand and it dropped the sword, it's hand frozen solid. Weiss jumped onto the ground before the sword hit it and she started to push the armor back towards the other armor, which was currently being mauled by Ember.

"Ember, tag!" Weiss yelled as the armor neared the other.

"Gladly sis!" Ember yelled back as the flames around him grew stronger. Ember grabbed onto the leg of the armor that wasn't pinned to the ground and forced it around so the armors back faced the other armor. "Weiss!" Ember yelled as he jumped back, a white glyph appearing underneath him and he launched himself forwards, grabbing the armors helmet and pulling it towards the other armor. The armor flinched and a slight audible scream was heard as the force pulled it back, separating the leg that was pinned from the rest of the body. Ember, with the armor in his hand, slammed it against the other armor and caused both of them to topple over on one another, Weiss dodging to the side as her armor fell forwards.

"Let's end this." Ember thought as he landed on a glyph Weiss had made for him and jumped back into the air above the armor. "Weiss, freeze them."

Weiss nodded as a large glyph appeared beneath her. She stepped forwards and spun Myrtenaster before kneeling down and slamming it into the glyph, spikes of ice shooting out of the ground in front of her and engulfing the armors in solid ice.

Ember had jumped hard enough to reach the ceiling if the room, setting his foot on it and pushing himself back towards the armor forcefully. Flames engulfed Ember as he slammed into the armors and broke through the now brittle and charred armor. The first armor cracked and then shattered into pieces as flames spewed out of the holes around the arms and the helmet, the second one becoming heavily damaged from the almost instant change in temperature. Mist filled the arena as the rest of the ice was quickly melted from Ember's flames, obscuring visibility of where the armors once laid.

"Well that was worth it." Ember chuckled as he stood up, standing on top of the other armor. "Weiss, you take care of this one." he said as the mist faded away and he jumped off of it.

"With pleasure." Weiss smiled as she walked over and stabbed the helmet with Myrtenaster, the helmet shattering into pieces.

"Fun times." Ember smiled as he held up his hand, Weiss high fiving him as Ember grinned even more. "Since when do you actually high five me?"

"Well...I thought the occasion was suitable." Weiss said as she looked away, Ember laughing.

* * *

"Well sir...I can confirm that both armors are completely down for the count." one of the researchers said as he looked back to Jacques, whose face was filled with a bit of contempt and anger.

"...damn. Fine, get that data ready for the rest of the team." Jacques sighed as he turned around and left. "At least something good came out of this."

* * *

"Well...it seems that you have both passed the test." Jacques sighed as he sat at his desk, Weiss and Ember standing on the other side. "While I still disagree with sending either of you to Beacon...a deal is a deal. You may both attend Beacon academy."

At those words Weiss beamed with happiness, a slight grin appearing on Ember's face.

"Thank you father, I will make sure to keep our families honor." Weiss smiled as Ember just laughed.

"I'll make sure not to burn anything down." Ember chuckled as Jacques cringed at the notion. He remembered the last time that happened, and how much he had to pay the police to keep it quiet.

"Yes yes. Weiss, you may leave. Ember, stay here for a moment." Jacques said as he looked over to Weiss. She curtsied before turning around and leaving the room.

"So, what?" Ember questioned as Jacques stood up.

"You know the rule. No one must know you're adopted, if anyone found out the validity of your claim on the company becomes questionable." Jacques said sternly.

"Yeah yeah, same rule you gave me when I went to Alsius. Don't worry about it. That said, you know I have no interest in that right anyways."

"Whether you want it or not you have it. Do not forget it was my wife who had pity on you and accepted you into this family, you owe her this much."

"Fine...but this is for Mom, not you. Anything else?"

"No...but inform us on any changes to your semblance. That is all Ember, you may leave."

Ember bowed before turning around and leaving. As he shut the door he let out a large sigh, happy to be out of there.

"I swear he never turns on the damn heater in that office." Ember sighed as Klein laughed.

"Not really. Now then, Miss Lila was looking for you earlier, I sent her to the garden until you got out."

"Thanks Klein. I'll go find her." Ember said as he was about to move, though Klein cut him off.

"Take a jacket with you, it's cold outside." he said as he handed Ember a large white winter jacket.

"Thanks Klein." Ember smiled as he grabbed the jacket and put it on, then quickly exited the area.

"Well, at least this place is a lot more lively with Master Ember around. Especially with that faunus best friend of his." Klein laughed softly as he walked away.

* * *

"Ah!" Lila screamed as a large pile of snow fell on top of her from the large tree in the garden. She should've just been mad at the fact it fell on her, but the fact that Ember had just ran up and saw it happen, and was now on the ground laughing made it worse.

She sat up in the snow and glared at him, her cat ears twitching, showing a bit of annoyance.

"It's not funny, that happens to everyone here." Lila tried to say as Ember stood up and walked over, though he was still laughing.

"But only you would let out that scream." Ember chuckled as he held out his hand to help her up.

"Shut up." she said as she grabbed his hand and he yanked her back onto her feet.

"So why'd you come here? I know you're not keen on walking into this place."

"Well I'll show you, come on." Lila said as she started walking away.

Lila, who was no longer covered in snow, was wearing a standard winter outfit. Jacket, boots, gloves, the works. The only thing that stood out on the outfit was the large ash grey scarf she had around her neck.

"You still wear that old thing? It's been years since I got you that as a gift, I swear you should have replaced it by now." Ember questioned as he sped up a little bit and started to walk beside her.

"Why would I get rid of it? It still works completely fine and it's a gift from a Schnee to a Faunas, do you know how weird that is." Lila giggled as Ember chuckled as well.

"Alright you got me there." Ember said as they continued walking.

About ten minutes of random conversations and laughing later they reached the edge of the gardens, a steep cliff guarded by a large brick wall that overlooked the large city below.

"So...Klein told me about you going to Beacon." Lila said as she turned towards him.

"Damn, I was wanting to tell you that myself."

"It's fine. I was just wanting to make sure you remember where you came from." Lila smiled as she gestured to the city.

Ember started laughing as he leaned up against the wall, looking at the city. "You really think I'd forget this place? I've got too many memories to actually forget it."

"Well good, I'd have to beat you up if you did." Lila smiled as Ember looked over to her.

"I guess I will miss you. Though I guess we will be able to meet up at the Vytal festival."

"Yep, that's one thing to look forwards too." Lila agreed as her scroll went off. "Oh crap, I've got to go."

Lila gave Ember a quick hug before she started to run off. "I'll talk to you later Ember."

"Yeah, same here." Ember said as he turned back to the city.

He grabbed the locket from his neck and held it up. The crystal reflected the light and created an amber glow.

"I regret not remembering." Ember sighed as he walked away. "Time to get to work."

* * *

"Master Ember, are you sure you want to go to Vale early?" Klein asked as Ember was grabbing a few things from his room.

"Yes, I want to get the lay of the land before school starts." Ember said as he put his armbands on and flicked them forwards, the metal gauntlets forming on his hands. He flicked his hands back and they went back to being armbands, he then grabbed Snow Flare and placed them on his back before he walked out of his room.

"Well I suppose there's nothing I can do to stop you sir. At least be safe on your journey." Klein said as he closed Ember's door for him and followed him to the front door of the mansion.

"Thanks Klein. I'm just not looking forwards to when Weiss see's me again. I'm gonna get the screaming of a lifetime." Ember laughed as they walked outside.

"Quite so. Well...safe travels Master Ember." Klein bowed.

"You take care Klein." Ember smiled as he turned around and walked down the path.

Ember reached into his pocket and pulled out a pamphlet, studying it before he chuckled.

"Junior's Club eh, well if I'm going to get any information on Torchwick I might as well start at here. Might find something or someone useful." Ember grinned as he started towards the city to get a transport to Vale.


	7. Chapter 7

**So first off, thanks to the people who favorited and followed my story. Second, thanks to the guest who left the reviews for the first couple of chapters.**

 **Thats really all I have to say, I'll try to keep this thing on a steady update schedule but no promises.**

* * *

" _Thoughts"_ Italics

"Speech" Regular

 **"Flashbacks/Past" Bold**

* * *

"Well Mr. Schnee, can't say this was your best day to need a trip to Vale." a man wearing a captains hat said to Ember as they walked on the deck of a ship.

Ember had sadly found out that all flights to Vale had been canceled that day due to inclement weather. Thankfully, however, the captain of the ship had been kind enough to let him onto the ship right before it left for Vale. The fact that the ship was a commercial vessel that was funded by the SDC also helped in him getting a ride.

"Yeah no kidding. You know for inclement weather warnings it's a clear day on this side of the continent. Guess the storm's coming from the north."

"That's what I heard. Bad weather, hope no one needs to go anywhere anytime soon." the captain said as they stopped near the edge of the ship. "Well Mr. Schnee, it'll be a little while until we reach Vale, I'd suggest relaxing for the time being."

"Thanks, I'll do that. Good day Captain."

"Good day Mr. Schnee." the captain bowed before he turned and walked away.

 _"Eh, just my luck."_ Ember chuckled in his head as he leaned against the railing. _"Well...guess I'll go lounge about, not like I've had much time to rest anyways."_

Ember sighed as he stood back up and walked towards an empty lounge chair and flopped down onto it, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the clouds passing above the ship.

* * *

"Marshal, get in here before I sic the dog on ya!" a woman yelled out from an old house. The house was located near the border between Vacuo and Vale, close enough that it didn't have to deal with the heat of the desert. The house was part of a large ranch, it's inhabitants being several kinds of animals and a large area dedicated to crops.

The young man looked sighed as he stood up and whipped his brow from sweat from working in the field. While he wished he could stay out in the open, he could admit that he needed a break. He was wearing a light brown button up shirt, blue jeans, a pair of black leather work gloves, rawhide boots, and on top of his head was a black cowboy hat. He took the hat off for a second and combed his dark brown hair with his hand, finding the top of his head and hair wet with sweat. He placed his hat back on before calling back to his mother.

"Ya Ma, I'll be there in a minute." Marshal yelled back as he gathered up his belongings and quickly headed back over to the house.

A few minutes later, after having dropped off his tools where they needed to be, Marshal walked into the house to the sounds of tinkering coming from the other room.

"Ma, that you?" Marshal questioned as the sounds stopped for a moment.

"Ya, come over here." his mother called out to him.

Marshal walked into the other room, finding his mother holding a modified lever-action rifle in her hands. She smiled at her work before turning to her son.

"Here you are, modified and perfected." She smiled as she handed her son the rifle. He grabbed it happily, shouldering it and looking down the sights to make sure everything was aligned.

"It's great Ma...but why did you do this to Dad's old rifle?" Marshal questioned as he put the rifle down on a table.

"Well...I've known you've been wanting to attend Shade Academy...follow in your father's footsteps. So I thought I'd make sure you're prepared to fight Grimm."

"Wait...so you mean I can go?" Marshal asked hopefully.

"Yep, my son's going to be a huntsman. I've already set up someone to come grab you so you can make it to the Academy before they stop enrolling for the semester."

Marshal smiled as he suddenly hugged his mother, she smiled as she hugged back and let go.

"Thanks Ma, I promise I'll make you and Pa proud."

"No need for that, already proud of ya how you are now. Now get ready, your ride will be here in a few hours." she smiled as Marshal ran to go get ready.

She looked over to a small portrait photo sitting on top of the table Marshal had set the gun on, showing her and her husband before Marshal was born.

"He takes after you you know, always looking to have some fun when he get's the chance." she smiled as she got back to working on a few other things she had set up for Marshal to take with him.

Marshal ran into his room started packing his things, but stopped as he found a note lying on his bed.

 _"Now what are you doing there?"_ Marshal questioned as he grabbed the note and read it to himself.

 _"When in doubt, follow the star."_

 _"Now what in hell's name is that supposed to mean. And where did this even come from?"_ Marshal questioned to himself as he placed the note with the rest of his things, deciding to focus on getting ready.

* * *

 _"Crap crap crap, I'm going to be late!"_ an eighteen year old girl screamed in her head as she raced around her room trying to gather her belongings. _"I can't miss that transport or I'm screwed!"_

"Dawn! Where are you, the transport will be here any minute." a woman's voice echoed from the lowest floor of the house they were in.

"I'm trying Mom, I overslept!" Dawn yelled down to her mother, almost able to hear the loud sigh her mother let out.

"I told you to set plenty of alarms so that wouldn't happen."

"I did, I slept through them all." Dawn cried out as her mother shook her head.

"Well just hurry up, I'll get your stuff ready down here for you."

"Thanks Mom!" Dawn cried as she went even faster. She grabbed her suitcase and quickly started to toss clothes and accessories into it in a disorganized manner, just wanting to finish as quickly as she could.

As the last piece of clothing went into the suitcase Dawn immediately closed and zipped it up and ran downstairs.

"There you are, here, I've got your weapon inside." Dawn's mother said as she handed Dawn a sword case.

"Thanks Mom, I'll talk to you later." Dawn smiled as she kissed her mother on the cheek before running out the door.

As she was closing the door, Dawn noticed that there was a letter addressed to her taped to the door.

 _"Huh, what's this?"_ Dawn questioned as she grabbed the letter before running off to catch her ride, her currently unkempt dirty blond hair flying behind her. She was wearing the standard uniform for Haven Academy, as she had already been accepted into the academy a week before and received her outfit just the other day. She sped her way down the street before finding the transport to Haven Academy just about to leave.

"HEY WAIT!" Dawn yelled as she ran at full speed.

Thankfully the driver had heard her and waited for Dawn to board the bus before closing the doors and taking off.

Dawn made her way to the back of the bus and sat down, tossing her stuff on the empty seat next to her.

"Yay, made it right on time." Dawn smiled as she looked up. "Oh yeah, that letter."

Dawn grabbed the letter and opened it to read what was inside.

 _"The Moon will guide your way."_

"Huh...well that's nice. I'll have to keep that in mind." Dawn said as she put the letter away and settled in for the long ride.

* * *

"So...Miss Gladiolus, are you sure you want to do this? I have no idea what you might go through in Atlas, just due to your...features." Ironwood stated as Lila's ears twitched, knowing what he was implying.

"I'll be fine, the most they'll do is toss words and not talk to me. Don't care, fact is I want to become a huntress, show these idiots a faunas can be just as good as a human."

"...request granted. Welcome to Atlas Academy Miss Gladiolus." Ironwood said as he reached his hand out to shake her hand. She gladly shook it, knowing that while this was going to be difficult, she thought it would be worth it in the end.

"Thank you, General Ironwood." Lila said as she turned and started to leave the room. _"Ember's going to have a fun time when he hears this."_ she smiled as Ironwood spoke up.

"Oh, and I should mention before you go running over to tell Ember, he already left for Vale yesterday." Ironwood said as Lila immediately spun around.

"What!" she said abruptly before turning red from embarrassment. "Oh, sorry General Ironwood."

"It's fine Miss Gladiolus, from that response I can gather that he didn't tell you."

"No, he didn't, and now he's in for the lecture of a lifetime." Lila said as she turned and left, only to run into an Atlas soldier that ran up to her.

"Are you Lila Gladiolus?"

"Yes, I'm her. Can I ask why you ran up to me?"

"Sorry Miss, but I was given a letter that was supposed to go to you." the soldier said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small letter. "Here you go, have a good day miss."

The soldier ran off, leaving Lila to look at the letter. She opened it up and read it to herself.

 _"The eclipse shows what is hidden."_

She looked around to see if there was any indication of who wrote it, but she couldn't find anything on besides those words.

"Weird...who wanted me to have this?" Lila questioned as she put the letter in her pocket and left.

* * *

"Wait...don't leave…" Ember mumbled in his sleep, a few tears dropping from his eye.

"Well, that certainly doesn't look good." the captain said as he looked down at him. He reached down and shook Ember's shoulder. "Mr. Schnee, we've reached Vale, wake up please.

Ember jolted up, his eyes red from crying in his sleep. He got oriented with his surroundings again, sighing as he looked down.

"Thanks Captain, I'll be on my way then." Ember said as he stood up, checked to make sure he had everything, and started to leave. "Oh wait, I have a question for you. Do you know where the closest bookstore is?"

"That would be Tukson's, it's about twenty minutes from here. Here, I got a map of the city for you to use, let me see your scroll." the captain said, Ember nodding and doing as he asked. "Just put this here and...there." he handed the scroll back to Ember, now having a map of the city showing on the screen. "Good luck Mr. Schnee."

"You too captain." Ember said as he turned and walked towards the docks. _"What was that...why did I have to dream about that again?"_ he thought as he whipped his eyes and looked up.

Before him was the city of Vale, in clean and proper order this time. The skyscrapers were huge, larger than some that they had back in Atlas, and the streets and sidewalks were bustling with life. Ember smiled as he looked around the docks and any other areas he could see from the ship.

 _"You know...I think I might just like it here."_ Ember smiled as he stepped up onto the railing and jumped off onto the docks. He crouched down as he hit the dock to avoid the shock of jumping from the ship. _"All right, let's go check Tukson's."_ he thought as he started walking in the direction the map was sending him.

* * *

"Father...I've noticed Ember hasn't been home for a few days, where is he?" Weiss questioned as she, Whitley, and her Father were sitting around the gigantic dining table for breakfast.

"Ember left for Vale three days ago, said he had some things to take care of." Jacques replied.

"Ah, I see." Weiss said as she started eating her breakfast, only to stop before she put the spoonful of food in her mouth. "WHAT!"

* * *

"282, 27th Street...alright cool, I found it." Ember said as he stood in front of Tukson's Book Trade, with a small open sign in the doorway.

Walking inside, Ember found it unsurprisingly empty. The only person there at the moment was the man behind the counter, who he assumed was Tukson.

"Good morning, Mr. Tukson I presume?" Ember asked as he walked over to him.

"Yes that would be me. Can I help you with something?" Tukson questioned.

"I'm looking for a book on old legends, specifically the story of the Maidens."

"Ah, we've got one copy of a book that has that left. Let me grab it for you." Tukson said as he walked off into the many isles in the store.

 _"So...this is the guy I got info on. I swear the White Fang are idiots to use that old method of communication at times, way too dangerous."_ Ember said as he thought back to the ship

 **About a day earlier:**

 **"Alright, none of you move or I blow up this ship!" A young bat faunas yelled as he held up a gun to the passengers that were on the deck.**

 **"Ok, no one will get in your way. What do you want?" the captain asked.**

 **"I'm just on my way to Vale, and no one is going to…" the faunas replied before he was interrupted.**

 **"Stop you? You know for a bat you're surprisingly dim minded. You could've just stayed quiet the entire trip and been on your way, instead you confront everyone and let them know your White Fang." Ember joked as he held Snow Flare up against the neck of the faunas, ethereal pale green wolf ears on his head while he did so. "Drop the gun."**

 **The faunas did so, only for Ember to hit him in the back of his head with Snow Flare and knocking him out, grabbing a note he had left in his back pocket.**

 **"Thank you Mr. Schnee, we can take it from here." the captain said as several people came over and grabbed the faunas to take him away.**

 **"No problem Captain, he interrupted my relaxation anyways." Ember replied as he walked away and opened the letter.**

 _ **"Find Tukson in Vale, make sure the bookstore is still a staging ground...and that he has no idea of leaving the White Fang."**_

 **The letter was signed with the letter A, Ember think it must be a higher up.**

 **"Well...maybe I should give Tukson a visit."**

Ember snapped back to the present as a thump was heard in front of him.

"Here you are, one copy of Grimm's Fairy Tales, ironic name really." Tukson said as he had placed the book on the counter.

"Ah, thank you. How much?" Ember questioned as he grabbed out his card.

"Twenty Lien, it is our last copy after all."

"That's fine, thank you." Ember said as he handed Tukson his card, who swiped it and handed it back to him along with the book.

"No, thank you for your purchase." Tukson said as Ember grabbed the book and card, putting the card back and placing the book inside a messenger bag he brought with him.

"Oh, one more thing. Where's Junior's Club?" Ember asked as Tukson eyed him.

"Why do you think I would…"

"Know that? Well…" Ember glared at him. "...I would think a member of the White Fang would know everything about the seedy side of town."

Tukson tensed up at Ember's words. Who was he, how did he know, why was he here.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me...as long as you tell me the club's location."

Ember saw a sweat drop run down Tukson's brow, smiling as he knew he'd comply.

"Head down the road to 32nd, take a left and head down the road. It's on the right side of the road."

"Thanks." Ember nodded as he walked out the door and followed the directions Tukson had given him but stopped before he reached 32nd.

 _"It's still daylight...I'll have to wait till nightfall, no way the club's going to be open at this hour."_ Ember thought as he looked around, finding a burger shop on the other side of the road. _"Well...I am kinda hungry."_

* * *

Hours later, a yellow motorcycle pulled up to Junior's Club, the blond rider parking it near the entrance and trying to walk inside, but the bouncer's outside stopped her from walking in the door.

"Sorry kid, club isn't open yet." the bouncer on the left said as the girl crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up a little as she did.

"Ah come on, just need to get a little information from your boss. I'm sure you can let me in for a minute. Besides, I don't want to do this the hard way." the blonde said as the bouncer chuckled.

"Yeah, no can do."

"Alright." the blonde said as she smiled. "Hard way it is then."

* * *

 _"Well, might as well head over there now, should be about to open."_ Ember thought as he started down the road to the club, quickly reaching it. Outside he found two unconscious bouncers, and the doors were tossed open. _"Well...this should be interesting."_

He walked inside and down the stairs, finding the large club currently getting ready to open up. The only one who looked like she shouldn't be here was a blond girl standing at the bar talking to Junior.

"Well...let's go get some info."

"Look Blondie, that info doesn't come cheap, add onto that you knocked out my bouncers out cold and the payments a little higher."

"Withholding information from a girl, specifically one as good looking as her, and extorting that info for a price? Very unbecoming of you Junior." Ember said as he walked up to the bar, the blonde and Junior looking at Ember.

"Thanks for the compliment." the blonde smiled.

"And you are?" Junior questioned.

"Oh good, people don't know me around here. Makes things easier. I'm wanting info Junior, someone you might know." Ember said as he grabbed two large stacks of Lien from his pocket and tossed them onto the bar counter. "That...is for the info she wants and the info I want."

Junior eyes went wide as he grabbed the Lien and counted how much was in each stack.

"How in the world do you have so much, I could completely repair this place if I wanted too with this."

"Does it matter? Now, the info." Ember said as Junior snapped his fingers, one of his henchmen walking over and handing a letter to Yang.

"That's all I got Blondie, enjoy it. As for you, what do you want?" Junior asked as Ember glared at him.

"I want information on my sister." Ember said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Your sister? Now why would I have…" Junior started before he noticed Ember's eyes, the clear bright amber iris' almost glowing in the light of the club. "Oh...you can't be. Well...sorry kid I can't help you, but I think I might know someone who will pay me a pretty penny for you. Grab him boys." he said as guards surrounded Ember.

Ember took the initiative, spinning around and flicking his wrists, his gauntlets appearing around his hands as he slammed his fist into the face of the henchman behind him, sending him flying back with a broken nose.

"And of course we have to play the hard way. Bring it on you bunch of ingrates." Ember smiled as he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Don't think you're alone in this, I think I can help you out after you helped me." the blonde said as she looked ready for a fight. "Name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long. Yours?"

"Ember, Ember Fall." Ember smiled as a henchman swung at him. Ember dodged out of the way and uppercutted the henchman's stomach, followed by clotheslining him with his arm and knocking the henchman to the ground. Ember stomped on his head before running over to the dance floor. "Care for a dance Yang?"

"Hmm, maybe later." Yang smiled as she ran over to the dance floor with Ember, the henchman surrounding them.

The henchman suddenly rushed the two of them, trying to outnumber them so they could grab both of them. Sadly that wasn't happening. Ember dodged to the side a kicked one henchman into another before jumping back and dodging a swing from another henchman right next to him. He crouched and swept the legs of the henchman from under him and made him fall, rolling over and smacking his fist into the henchman's face, knocking him out cold as Ember rolled forwards again and jumped up, ready to hold off anyone that got close.

Yang was handling herself perfectly well, every henchman that tried to get near her got a concussive blast to the face and was thrown back off the dance floor. One henchman got close to her and tried to grab her arm, but was surprised as another henchman was thrown into him by Ember who proceeded to kick his head into the ground.

"Don't you know it's ungentlemanly to grab a woman like that?" Ember joked as he looked back at Junior. "You know if this was Valentine's day you'd be breaking my heart Junior, I just can't bear the thought of being betrayed." he joked as he dodged out of the way of a punch from a henchman wearing a bear head. Ember kicked the henchman away and Yang followed up by sending a concussive blast at the henchman, a small explosion sending him flying.

"Was that an attempt at a pun?" Yang smiled as she punched another henchman in the face.

"I tried, any good?" Ember questioned as he spun around and kicked a henchman behind him in the head.

"Could use some work but not bad." Yang smiled as she went back to mowing down the henchmen.

"Damnit, they're making my guys look like idiots!" Junior said angrily as he looked over at two girls watching the fight. "Melanie, Miltia, go teach those two a lesson."

The girls nodded, heading up to the dance floor as Ember and Yang finished off the last of the henchmen.

"Oh hey, they might actually put up a fight. This should be fun." Ember said as he reached behind him and grabbed Snow Flare.

"Agreed, hope you girls can actually give us something fun." Yang smiled as she readied Ember Celica. She fired a shot at Melanie, who quickly dodged them and ran at Yang, getting into a up close and personal fight.

"Well I'll leave her to Yang, as for you…" Ember said as he looked at Miltia. "Let's go." he smiled as he launched himself forwards and swung Snow Flare at her, Miltia blocking the strike with her claws and both of them started what could only considered as a parry battle. If Ember swung down, Miltia swung up, if Ember swung left, Miltia swung right, etc. Sparks flew around them as the swords and claws constantly scratched off of each other.

Yang dodged back from a swipe from Melanie's heels, coming back and grabbing her arm before tossing her into the air. Yang quickly fired two concussive blasts at Melanie, the first missing but the second hitting her dead on. Melanie flew back from the blast and slammed onto the round, dazed and angry. She stood up and charged back at Yang.

"You know what you're doing, but I'm done with this little game." Ember said as he finished another swipe. He started to swing again, Miltia swinging her claws to intercept and causing her to not see what happened. Ember stopped mid swing and launched himself forwards into her. She stumbled back in shock as Ember grabbed her arm. "Yang, toss her back!"

"Got it." Yang replied as she dodged a kick from Melanie and grabbed her leg, swinging her and tossing her towards Ember. Ember pulled and tossed Miltia back as well, the two sisters colliding into one another and smacking each others heads, knocking both of them out cold.

"Well that was at least fun for a few minutes." Ember said as he looked down at Junior, who was holding a bazooka. "...crap."

Junior launched rockets at both Yang and Ember, Yang dodging several and destroying the rest that were shot at her. Ember had ran and dodged every rocket sent at him, activating his semblance every time one came near him just in case he need protection from the blasts. As Junior ran out of ammo he ran forwards and tried to hit Yang with it like a club, only to be gut punched by Yang. As he was about to be tossed back, he made the mistake of grabbed onto a strand of Yang's hair, accidentally pulling it out as she set him stumbling backwards. Yang glared at him angrily before letting out a loud yell, a giant explosion coming from her as she launched at Junior and slammed her fist into his face with enough force that she launched him out the doors of the club.

"Remind me never to mess with your hair." Ember joked as Yang calmed down a bit. "Think we made enough of a mess?" Ember questioned. They looked around, broken tiles, bottles, glass, and henchmen littered the ground.

"Yeah, just enough." She laughed as the two of them walked up and out of the Club. A sudden yell in front of them made them stop.

"Yang!" a girl wearing a black and red outfit with a red cape said as Yang smiled at her.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Yang questioned as her sister smiled.

"Not much, just taking a walk...what are you doing here?" her sister asked as she looked down into the club.

"Oh...long story Rubes. I'll tell you later." Yang said as her sister frowned.

"All right...oh, who's this? Did you get a boyfriend, you know dad said you had to talk to him before you dated anyone." she asked as Ember laughed.

"I'd be honored but that's not the case. Names Ember, just got in from Atlas today. Who are you?" Ember asked as the girl smiled.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you Ember." Ruby smiled, though her smile turned to a blush as her stomach rumbled. "Oh...oops, I forgot to eat today."

This made Ember laugh even more, even Yang joining in with him.

"Well come on then, I'll get you some food. There's a good burger place just down the road." Ember smiled as Yang punched his shoulder.

"You sure, you don't have to do that you know?" Yang questioned as Ember nodded.

"Well least I can do, you did help me back there. Now come on, I'm kinda hungry myself anyways." Ember said as the three of them headed off towards the burger joint.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Thoughts/Titles"_ Italics

"Speech" Regular

 **"Flashbacks/Past" Bold**

* * *

"Oh my Oum this is delicious!" Ruby exclaimed as she scarfed down the burger she had ordered...alongside a large plate of cookies.

"Well I think someone likes it." Ember said sarcastically as Yang laughed.

"She get's like that a lot." Yang smiled as Ember started eating. "So, you said you were from Atlas, why are you here? I remember you asked Junior about your sister, is she missing or something?"

"Oh that, just forget about it, I thought he had some info I could use and as we saw he didn't. But no, I'm here for school. I'll be attending Beacon academy starting this semester." Ember said as he set his burger down and Ruby sighed heavily.

"I wish I could go to Beacon…" Ruby said with a pout, starting to munch on a cookie.

"Aw you'll get there eventually Rubes, only a few more years." Yang smiled as she rubbed her head, Ruby shaking her off.

"Yeah, and you get to go this year. It's kinda unfair." Ruby pouted. Ember noticed this and a thought went through his head.

"So I'll assume you'll be a fellow classmate Yang?" Ember questioned as he waved over their waitress.

"Yeah, looking forwards to getting to spar with you, you seem to be able to handle yourself." Yang grinned as Ember smiled back.

"Likewise." Ember stated as the waitress came over. He whispered in her ear and she smiled, running off to the kitchen. "So Ruby, where are you currently going to school at?"

"I'm at Signal, our Dad's a teacher there actually." Ruby said as she scarfed down the rest of her burger. As she did their waitress came back, a giant ice cream sundae in her hands. She sat it down in front of Ruby, whose eyes lit up like a child's.

"Here you go sweetheart. Cheer up, no reason a cute face like yours should be sad." the waitress smiled as she walked away.

"You really didn't…" Yang started, Ruby immediately interrupting her.

"Yes he did!" Ruby said defensively grabbing onto the sundae.

"It's fine, honestly the waitress had it right, no reason for you to be sad Ruby." Ember smiled as Ruby did the same, before grabbing the spoon and digging into the sundae. "How is Signal anyways? I was stuck at Sanctum…" Ember shuddered at the thought. " _Man they were uptight...I mean I guess it was alright but still..."_

"It's nice...not as nice as Beacon...but nice." Ruby replied in between bites.

"Well she's not wrong." Yang smiled as Ember stood up. "Oh, where are you going to Ember?"

"Oh, well I need to get going. It's getting late and I have to find a place to stay for the night." Ember replied as Ruby slurped down the rest of the sundae.

"You can stay with us if you want, I'm sure our dad won't mind." Ruby commented, Yang nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you bought us dinner so I can't say he wouldn't mind. That and he'd probably like having another guy around, it is just the three of us."

"Oh, did something…" Ember was about to ask about their mother, but he had a feeling he shouldn't. "...nevermind. If you're sure then I'll gladly accept, it saves me the trouble."

"Well let's get going then, we need to catch the next transport or Dad's going to get worried." Yang said as she and Ruby started to walk with Ember towards the exit.

" _Oh, before I forget."_ Ember thought as he turned around and tossed a stack of Lien to the waitress. "Thanks for everything, that should be enough to cover us and give you a nice tip."

The waitress counted the stack, happily nodding to Ember.

"Thanks hun, you three have a nice night." the waitress smiled as they walked out.

* * *

"That inconsiderate JERK!" Weiss yelled in anger. "Why the hell would he just leave and not tell me anything."

Weiss was furiously packing, getting her stuff ready for the trip to Beacon that was quickly coming up.

"I swear he's in for the lecture of a lifetime when I see him again!" Weiss screamed.

"My my, Miss Weiss really is attached to her brother nowadays isn't she." Klein smiled as he stood outside the door to Weiss' room. "Definitely wasn't like that to begin with…"

 **Ten Years Ago:**

" **But why is he coming here to live with us?" a young Weiss questioned as Klein was walking her to the front entrance.**

" **Well Miss Schnee, it would appear that your mother has become quite smitten with the boy during your parents stay in Mistral. After hearing that he was an orphan she apparently ordered your father to adopt him. It must have been a strange sight indeed." Klein answered, his voice and eye colors changing during the last sentence, making Weiss laugh.**

" **Well...fine...doesn't mean I'm going to like him." Weiss said quietly as they reached the door. It opened soon after, Jacques walking in with a boy a year older than Weiss. Scratches covered the boy's visible body, it looked like he had been in a scuffle lately. He shyly walked in with Jacques.**

" **Weiss, from now on this boy will be your brother. Be sure to treat him with respect." Jacques said as he gave Weiss a quick glare, before moving his glare to the boy. "Well go on, introduce yourself." he said like he was giving a sharp order.**

 **The boy walked up to Weiss and nodded slightly, clearly nervous to even be meeting her.**

" **H..h..hello. I'm..I'm Ember, I hope we can get along." Ember said quietly, Weiss did nothing but nod, then walked away in a huff.**

" **Well...that went as well as I expected." Klein sighed. "Master Jacques, may I ask why the boy seems to be a bit...dinged up?"**

" **He's been training for years now. Apparently the boy had nothing left but his spirit, so Lionheart started training him when he was five." Jacques answered coldly.**

" **Five? That is a bit young to start training a new student." Klein almost complained, though Jacques quickly corrected him.**

" **Lionheart agreed, the only reason he was being trained was because he demanded it." Jacques said as he pointed at Ember. "Go get him cleaned up, he will be attending dinner tonight."**

" **Yes sir. Come along Master Ember, we'll get you tidied up." Klein said as he held out his hand to Ember, who took it as Klein led him off.**

" **D...does she not like me?" Ember asked as they walked down the hall.**

" **Who? Miss Weiss?" Klein asked, getting a small nod in response. "Well...I can't say she's found of you Master Ember, however I wouldn't say she hates you." he answered as a frown appeared on Ember's face. "Now now, no reason to be upset. I'm sure she'll come around to like you eventually.**

" _Sadly that took over a year to happen, and Master Ember had to get hurt to do it."_ Klein said as he thought back to when Weiss had finally warmed up to Ember.

 **Nine Years Ago:**

 **Weiss stood in her father's office, the cold atmosphere not helping with the angry look on Jacques' face.**

" **Weiss Schnee, do you know how precious that sword was?" Jacques asked angrily as Weiss flinched from the words.**

" **N..no father." Weiss answered.**

" **That sword was a priceless artifact, it can never be replaced...do you understand that?"**

" **...yes."**

" **Then you know what your punishment might be like." Jacques stated as he stood up. As he did the door to his office creaked open, Ember entering in. "What do you want Ember?"**

" **Do...don't hurt Weiss. She didn't break the sword...I did." Ember said as he walked in nervously.**

" **...what was that?" Jacques questioned.**

" **I said she didn't do it, I did." Ember replied as Jacques glared at him.**

" **Well then...at least you confessed. Weiss...leave." Jacques said as Weiss swiftly walked out of the room, Jacques closing the door with a slam.**

 **Weiss stood there for a moment, processing what had just happened when a loud slap was heard from her father's office, along with loud yelling. She was afraid, so she ran out to the garden away from her father.**

 **She sat out in the cold for over thirty minutes before Klein walked out to her, Ember behind him. His face was bruised, obviously he was slapped more than once from Jacques, and they weren't light.**

" **Here you are Miss Weiss, Ember wanted to speak with you." Klein smiled as Ember walked over to her. Klein bowed before walking away, though he didn't leave the area and watched from a distance.**

" **H..hi." Ember said as he sat next to Weiss.**

" **W..why? Why did you lie?" Weiss asked, a few tears falling from her face.**

" **I didn't want to see you get hurt from an accident." Ember admitted. "You're my...my little sister...I don't want to see you get hurt."**

" **Even after how I treated you?" Weiss questioned.**

" **Yeah...you're the only little sister I have...I'm kinda stuck with you." Ember softly joked, surprised as Weiss suddenly hugged him.**

" **Than...thank you." She said in between a few bits of crying. Ember turned slightly and hugged her back**

" **Ah...maybe those two will finally get along." Klein smiled.**

Back to the present, Weiss was still ranting on.

"When I see him again I'm going to…" Weiss ranted from the other side of the door, Klein just smiling.

"I think they still get along just fine." Klein smiled as he walked away.

* * *

"Well...here we are." Ruby said as joyfully as she could as she gestured to the house in front of them. It wasn't too large, but it seemed cozy enough for Ember.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Ember smiled as they walked towards the door.

"Think nothing of it." Ruby smiled as she opened the door and called out cheerfully. "DAD! WE'RE HOME!"

"Ah, there you two are. It was getting late, I was getting worried about…" Their father started as he walked out of the kitchen and noticed Ember. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Dad this is Ember, he helped Yang with some business and bought us dinner." Ruby said happily introducing Ember.

"Well that's not the entire story Ruby." Ember sighed before chuckling. "Yang helped me out of a tense situation so I bought her and Ruby dinner for the help." he said as he gestured at Yang.

"He needs a place to stay till the opening ceremonies at Beacon so I thought it would be alright to let him stay here...if that's okay."

"Well...I guess if he agrees to help with the housework while he's here I guess it's alright." their father said with a gleeful look on his face.

"Don't lie Dad, I know you'd let him stay even if he didn't agree. You've been needing another guy around here anyways." Yang smiled devilishly.

"...crap." their father let out a sigh of defeat.

"Well I _can_ help out with the housework if you want me too, I have no objections." Ember smiled as he walked up to the girl's' father and reached his hand out. "Ember Fall, it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Taiyang, Taiyang Xiao Long. But you can just call me Tai for short." Tai smiled as he grabbed Ember's hand and shook it.

"Yay, everything's good now." Ruby yawned as she raised her arms up. "Well...I'm going to go to bed. Night Dad, night Ember."

"Night Ruby." Ember smiled as Ruby ran upstairs.

"I think I'll have to agree with Ruby, night." Yang smiled as she headed up the stairs.

"And then there was two." Ember chuckled as he sat a backpack down on the chair and started to walk outside, Tai calling out to him.

"Don't think you can sleep right now?" Tai asked as he walked over.

"No...not on a beautiful night like this." Ember smiled as he opened the door, the moon shining light down on him. As it did Tai almost thought he saw Ember's eyes glowing.

"Well...let's go outside then. We can talk to past the time." Tai said as he looked at the moon. "To be honest Yang is right, I was needing another guy around here."

"Too much girly stuff for you?" Ember chuckled as he walked outside, Tai following close behind.

"Ohhh yeah. You should see Yang's room, way too many boy band posters." Tai joked as they were encased in moonlight.

"Ha...must be lively to have both of them around." Ember smiled as he stared at the moon. "Lot more lively than my place."

"Well the Schnee manor probably isn't the cheeriest place in the world." Tai said as Ember looked at him, not in shock, but understanding.

"So you knew from the beginning...not surprised." Ember chuckled. "You seem like one to watch the news."

"Well I can't disagree." Tai smiled as Ember sat down on the porch, looking into the darkness. "What was it like?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ember questioned as he laid back and looked at the sky.

"...you look like you need someone to talk too about it. Of course I'd understand if you don't want to, you did just meet me after all."

"It was torture." Ember sighed.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Tai seemingly questioned as he sat down next to Ember.

"No, I mean literal torture." Ember said as he grabbed Snow Flare and held them in his hands. "The left sword is Snow, the right is Flare. Their experimental weapons made by the SDC...made by replicating a unique ability of my semblance and placing the abilities into the swords." Ember said as he sat up, and pair of black and grey wolf ears somewhat appearing out of nowhere on his head.

"You're a faunas?" Tai questioned as he looked at the ears, Ember's wolf ears twitching as if adjusting to something.

"No...I'm not...not really" Ember sighed as he looked up to the moon, this time Tai fully noticing that Ember's eyes were glowing a light amber. Ember grabbed a very small burn dust crystal from his jacket and crushed it in his hand, the small explosion being absorbed by Ember's aura quickly. The ear's on Ember's head, along with a wolf tail that suddenly appeared, turned a light orange, small embers flying off of them making the ears look like they were made of fire. "My semblance increases my speed and strength at the cost of my aura, but as a strange side effect of it I apparently turn into a faunas, as if I'm both human and faunas at the same time. But the strangest part is the ability to chanel dust through my semblance." he explained as he looked at a pair of glowing orange claws on his hands. "My father learned of this ability...so he and his scientists tortured me in different ways to figure out how it works. Stress tests, physical damage...you name it."

Tai looked at Ember in horror, seemingly not believing what he was being told.

"Look, I know the Schnee family doesn't have that great of a reputation, but even that is…"

Tai's argument was cut short as Ember tossed another crystal into Snow, an elemental blade of ice forming around the sword and elongating it.

"Whether people believe it or not...they got their results." Ember said as he spun the sword in his hand, the ice blade disappearing as Ember seemingly turned it off. He sat back and looked at the moon again, seemingly calming down at it's image. "I'm sorry...I don't want to talk about that subject anymore."

" _I'm the only one aware of what happened to him...aren't I."_ Tai thought to himself as he looked down at the ground.

Ember, however, wasn't letting the conversation get him down. He stood up and smiled down at Tai.

"You don't have to look so gloomy Tai, nothing can change what I went through...but that doesn't mean I can't make sure anything like that happens to anyone else." Ember smiled as he held his hand out to Tai to help him up. Tai looked over at the hand, sighing before slightly smiling and grabbing his hand.

After helping Tai up Ember started to walk back indoors, stopping for a second to laugh.

"You know, my old mentor used to have a nickname for me. I hated it so much, but looking back on it it really is a fitting nickname at times. To be honest I always thought it was an insult, but in reality he was praising me in a few ways" Ember smiled as he looked at Tai, his wolf ears twitching slightly.

"And what was that Ember?" Tai asked as he walked over to the door with Ember.

"Hehe, he always called me the Big Bad Wolf." Ember smiled with a fanged grin, his eyes glowing in the moonlight.

* * *

Roman and Neo strolled into a large warehouse on the docks, one that currently held a large amount of dust, weapons, and White Fang members. The fact that they had not been found yet still amazed him. Still, his job for the night had been completed and he happily walked over to a separate room from the main hall. The room had been made into a meeting room, and four people were already there waiting for him. Cinder stood over a large map of Vale, seemingly planning out a plan of attack for an undisclosed point of time. Along the wall stood her kiddie followers, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Mercury was sitting on the ground with his back on the wall, a screwdriver in his right hand and was using it to tighten a few screws on his fake legs, at least that's what Roman thought since he honestly didn't care about him. Emerald was just standing there looking at Cinder, seriously if she was not going to do anything why be there at all why not do something, useless brat. The final person already in the room was Adam Taurus, the White Fang's leader. He was sharpening his sword and not paying attention to anything around him, must be hard with that enhanced hearing of his. Roman sighed as he walked up to the table, knowing the first word out of Cinder's mouth.

"Roman."

She only said the single word, but sadly Roman already knew what she had asked with just that. He sighed as he leaned on the table and answered her.

"The job's ready, Junior's agreed to let me use his goons." Roman answered. " _Better be worth every cent I paid for them."_

"Good, which store are you hitting then?" Cinder asked as she looked over points of interests on the map. Roman moved over and reached his hand out, tapping his middle finger on a small road near the docks.

" _From Dust Till Dawn,_ a quaint little store really. Should be easy to get in and get out, not like the local populace will try and stop us. We'll get the ball rolling tomorrow once Juniors' guys can walk again."

"Why can't they go tonight? I mean isn't it their job to go on...well jobs?" Mercury asked as he continued to fiddle with his legs.

"They would if it weren't for the fact that each and every one of them got their asses kicked by a brawling duo. Bunch of them have broken legs, sadly most of them were the ones I paid for." Roman said with distaste in his mouth, he didn't like the idea that the goons he _just hired_ could be beaten so easily. Not that he was expecting resistance from anyone but still, better to know they could actually fight.

"While that is unfortunate it doesn't change the plan, go ahead and take care of that shop tomorrow Roman, until then have Neo fish up some more information for us." Cinder said as she handed Roman an envelope, who in turn handed it to Neo.

"You heard her." Roman sighed and Neo nodded, turning around and walking out the door.

"Soooo...you hired a bunch of people who couldn't take out a pair of brawlers?" Mercury almost snickered as he said it.

"Not like I really had a choice, they're the only goons that _were_ worth a damn in this city." Roman retorted.

"Regardless, Roman you're free for the rest of the night." Cinder waved him off, Roman turning around and starting to walk off.

" _Actually...I should probably ask."_ Roman thought as he remembered the text he got from Junior a little while ago. "Hey Boss Lady, got a question for you?"

"What Roman?" Cinder questioned as she looked up from the map, Roman turning back around.

"You don't happen to have a younger brother do you?"

Cinder's eyes dilated as she glared at Roman, giving him the answer he needed.

"Why do you ask?" Cinder growled.

"...he was there." Roman said as he walked over to the table again, took out his scroll and slid it over to her. On the screen was a full image of Ember, taken by one of Juniors security cameras that luckily didn't get destroyed by Yang's explosion.

Cinder's eyes went wide, but Roman couldn't tell what emotion they had. Anger, sadness, remembrance, love? No idea, so he just continued on.

"He was one of the two who completely destroyed his club, though the amount of Lien he gave Junior for information should be enough to fully repair the place. By the way, the information he was looking for was about you...looks like he's trying to find you."

Cinder just continued to stare at the image, seemingly drowning out Roman's comment.

"She has a brother?" Mercury asked Emerald quietly.

"I...it seems so." Emerald replied, just as surprised as he was.

A full solid minute later and Cinder was still staring at the photo, Roman growing impatient. He walked over and snagged the scroll from her, reaching into his coat and replacing it with a file on everything he and Neo could scrounge up.

"If you're going to just look him over you might as well read that. Had Neo get what she could, which was surprisingly a lot." Roman said as he turned and walked to the door. "You're welcome." he said as he walked out the door and closed it.

"Thank you." Cinder replied quietly as she grabbed the file and walked out of the room, Mercury and Emerald looking at each other in confusion.

Cinder walked to her room and closed the door, falling onto her bed as she opened up the file and started going through the papers inside.

" _Ember...why are you here?"_ she thought as she tried to read up on what her little brother had been up to since...since she left him all alone.

* * *

"Come on, you can punch harder than that!"

Ruby fell out of bed as the yell woke her up, rubbing her head as she looked around to find out where the yell came from. She had recognized the voice, it was her father's after all, but where was it coming from.

"Hey I'm trying to keep it fair here."

" _That was Ember's voice, what were they doing."_ Ruby thought as she stood up and looked outside, finding both Ember and Tai fist fighting.

Ember shot a straight punch at Tai, who grabbed his arm and moved it out of the way as he began to throw his own punch at Ember, which resulted in his hand being caught by Ember's remaining hand. Ember pulled on Tai's fist and pulled him towards him, rolling back onto the ground as he placed his left foot on Tai's stomach. As Ember rolled back he kicked Tai away behind him before hopping back onto his feet and preparing for another barrage of attacks. Tai launched at him with a straight punch, Ember using his left arm to parry the punch away from him and pushing forwards with an uppercut to Tai's stomach, causing Tai to stumble back from the force.

"Now that was a punch." Tai slightly groaned out as he smiled. "Not the most gracious of unarmed combatants but you know what you're doing."

"Well I've got one more hit up your alley Tai...don't blink." Ember said as his ears and tail appeared back on him.

Tai didn't even have time to blink. Within a second Ember was in the air in front of him, his left leg kicking with as much force as he had into Tai's face. Tai's head snapped back from the force as he was sent flying several feet back. Tai, dazed from the kick, looked up from the sky in amusement.

"That one actually hurt a lot...and I thought Yang's punches hurt." Tai muttered to himself, not wanting Ember to hear it as he walked over. Ember held out his hand to Tai, who gladly took it and was quickly hoisted up to his feet again. Tai was unsteady for a moment before regaining his footing, looking over to Ember slowly.

"How was that?" Ember questioned as he walked over and flopped down onto the porch with a laugh.

"Not bad Ember, not bad." Tai said as he walked over and joined him.

"Not bad? I'm pretty sure I just sent you flying about ten feet back and you call that not bad?" Ember joked as he lightly punched Tai in the shoulder.

"You need practice. Come by anytime you're free and I'll give you a few pointers." Tai said as he returned the punch.

"Thanks, I…" Ember's sentence was interrupted as he felt tugging on his wolf ears. His ears twitched as he jumped forwards off the porch and glared back behind him, finding Ruby staring at him. "Before you ask, not a faunas...kinda. I'll explain later."

"Oh...weird. Either way I guess you kinda look cute with wolf ears Ember." Ruby smiled as Ember blushed a little. "Anyways good morning."

Ember rubbed the back of his head, his ears twitching seemingly in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah...thanks." Ember sighed as he decided it wasn't anything to get worked up over. "Morning Ruby.

"Morning Ember!" Ruby smirked. "Yang still asleep?"

"As far as I'm aware she is." Ember shrugged as Tai stood up and stretched.

"Alright, my heads back in the right place. I'll go get some breakfast started for us, I'm sure that'll wake Yang up." Tai said as he walked back into the house.

Ember strolled back over to the porch and sat down, sighing as his ears twitched at the sound of a squirrel ran in a tree. Ruby, seemingly not caring about his last reaction, decided to poke at Ember's ear's again.

"Soooooo….these are real?" Ruby asked.

"Yes they're real, can you stop poking them." Ember literally growled unexpectedly, causing Ruby to back off. "...sorry, didn't mean to growl."

"Fine...but that was mean." Ruby stated in a condescending voice, a small smirk to her face.

"Ahaha." Ember laughed sarcastically as he stood up. "Whatever you say short stuff."

"Hey! I'm not short, I'm still growing." Ruby stated defensively causing Ember to burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just my sister says the same thing. She wears high heels just to try and look tall, without them I'm pretty sure she's shorter than you actually." Ember smiled as he stopped laughing. "Come on Ruby, your Dad probably has started making breakfast."

"Alright. And I'll forgive you for the short comment on one condition." Ruby stated as they walked back inside.

"And what's that?"

"Keep the ears for a little bit, I want to see Yang's reaction." Ruby smiled as Ember chuckled.

"Alright alright, I think I can agree to that."

* * *

"Finally, why do they have the road so damn long." Qrow sighed as he finally reached the front door of Atlas Academy, quickly pushing open the door and walking inside. It was a clean and proper as he thought it would be, white and blue freaking everywhere. "Jeez, someone needs a new internal decorator. Anymore white and you'd think this place is covered in..."

He didn't get to finish his statement as he heard a grunt coming from in front of him. Standing behind a desk a few feet in front of him was a young woman in military garb, looking at him suspiciously.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" She asked in a professional manor, though it didn't seem like she really wanted to use it.

"Uh, yeah. I'm on business from Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy, I need to talk to Jim..I mean Headmaster Ironwood right away." Qrow stated as he walked over to the desk, pulling a envelope out of his jacket pocket with Ozpin's seal on it.

The secretary, or at least he thought she was one, looked over the seal before anding it back to Qrow. "One moment." she stated before pressing a button on the desk for the intercom. "Headmaster, you have a Mr..." she looked at Qrow, giving him a questioning look.

"Branwen, Qrow Branwen."

"You have a Mr. Branwen to see you, he says he's here on business for Headmaster Ozpin."

The line was silent for a moment before Ironwood responded, almost as if he wasn't expecting this.

"Ah, yes please send him up. Thank you."

"My pleasure Headmaster." She responded before releasing the button. "Now head to that elevator of there and take it to the top floor, have a good day Mr. Branwen.

"Yeah...yeah you too." Qrow nodded as he walked over to the now open elevator and hopped in. " _Weird, I thought Jimmy knew I was coming."_

* * *

Yang stared blankly at the scene before her, cause it looked like it was from a fairy tail. She had just woken up roughly fifteen minutes ago, had gotten ready for the day, though she was still in her pajamas, and walked downstairs for breakfast. What she found confused her to the point that her jaw was slack.

The most normal thing about the scene was her father. Tai was standing over the sink washing a large amount of strawberries and blueberries while whistling a jolly tune, one that the other two inhabitants of the kitchen were happily whistling back too. The second person who seemed relatively normal was Ruby. She was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to actually be finished as she messed around with her scroll, seemingly playing a game or something on it. However the person that actually confused her was Ember. Ember was standing over the stove flipping pancakes, seemed relatively normal...except for the wolf ears and tail that were currently attached to his body and moving along to the rhythm if the whistling that filled the room. The strawberries and blueberries now making sense, Yang could focus on Ember.

"Um...uh...why do you have a tail?" Yang asked as she pointed to Ember.

"Cause I'm a wolf."

Ember's response was quick and precise, which confused Yang even more.

"But...no you're lying. You didn't have those yesterday. Why? How? When? What did…" Yang held her head as if she thought she was going insane, only to snap out of it as Ember and Ruby burst out laughing.

"Good idea Ruby, that was kinda fun." Ember grinned as Ruby tossed him a thumbs up. Within an second Ember's ears and tail had turned to ash and disappeared from him, leaving him looking like a normal human again. "Don't worry Yang, you're not going insane. It's a part of my semblance, don't ask me why though cause I've got no clue."

"Oh...I see." Yang said as she walked over to the table and sat down.

…

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Yang suddenly yelled out like a balloon just popped, Ruby now laughing even harder, so much so that she fell on the floor. Ember just grinned as he continued to flip pancakes.

"Like I said I don't know, as far as I'm aware it has nothing to do with my semblance...I think. Anyways doesn't matter, you want strawberries or blueberries on your pancakes?"

…

…

"Strawberries please." Yang finally said in a sigh of defeat. Ember smiled as he slid some pancakes onto a plate and topped them with a bit of syrup and strawberries before setting the plate in front of Yang. He quickly moved and did the same thing for Ruby, though she was still laughing on the floor to the annoyance of Yang.

"Alright come on Ruby, calm down already." Ember smiled as he sat down at the table with his own plate, Tai joining them soon after.

Ruby laughed even louder than before and then went completely silent. "Alright I'm good.

"Finally." Yang complained as she grabbed a fork and dug into her pancakes. "Oh, that reminds me, do you have any extra clothes Ember?"

" _Why that's surprisingly familiar?"_ Ember questioned as he shook his head. "No I don't, why?"

"I know a couple of places we can get you some new threads, we'll go after we finish eating." Yang stated in reply.

" _She didn't even ask if I wanted new clothes."_ Ember thought to himself, though he tossed the thought away seeing as how he wouldn't win an argument about it. "Alright, I'll go with you."

* * *

Besides shopping for the _entire_ day, nothing really exciting happened to Ember. After picking a few new outfits, mostly thought up by Yang, she had left and went back to the house leaving Ember alone in the city. He had walked around to get familiar with the place before he started on his way back to the house, though he decided to stop at a dust shop to refill his dust supplies for the coming days.

" _From Dust Till Dawn..._ seems like a nice place." Ember said as he entered the store. Inside he found a familiar face. " _Is that the shop owner?"_ he thought to himself as the same old man that helped him in his dream was standing behind the counter. He walked over to the counter and looked at what he had, a small smile coming to his face.

"Something specific you're looking for?" The shopkeeper asked happily.

"Well...I'll take two burn crystals, an ice crystal, a lightning crystal...and is that a gravity crystal I see there?"

"It sure is, a bit expensive but worth it."

"Toss that in as well, might come in handy." Ember smiled as the shopkeeper nodded, gathering up the dust Ember had requested. He rang up the total and Ember gave him his debit card, paying off the whole purchase at once. Ember smiled as he grabbed the bag and was about to walk off, but a familiar red hood caught his attention in the corner.

"Hey Ruby." Ember called out as he walked over, Ruby not hearing him due to her headphones. He chuckled as he taped her on the shoulder and she whipped around.

"Oh Ember, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Getting some dust for the Beacon initiation, what are you doing here?"

"Looking at the new album, I was going…" Ruby said as she was interrupted.

"Hey, you two! Give me what you've got and get out of here, wouldn't want you to get hurt now would you." one of Junior's goons called out as he walked towards them.

"Are you robbing us?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Yeah what does it look like I'm doing." the goon answered.

"Oh…" Ruby deadpanned as Ember turned to look at the goon. He just smiled as he held up his fist to Ruby, who happily fist bumped him.

"Hey wait a second...aren't you…"

The goon didn't get a chance to answer as a dual punch from Ember and Ruby sent him flying backwards towards the front of the shop, another goon ran over as the first one came to a stop. This one didn't have any luck either as Ruby slammed into him and sent both of them flying out a window.

More goons walked over to the window and looked out, seeing Ruby extending her scythe and smiling at them. Ruby spun her scyther around her and slammed the tip into the ground, aiming at the rest of the goons.

"Ok...well, get her." Roman, who had just walked over from the front counter, said while he looked at Ruby. The goons leaped out of the window to fight Ruby, but a voice from behind caught Roman off guard.

"Well what do we have here? A master criminal it seems." Ember smiled as he held Snow Flare in his hands. "Shall we have a bit of a dance Roman?"


	9. Chapter 9

" _Thoughts/Titles"_ Italics

"Speech" Regular

 **"Flashbacks/Past" Bold**

* * *

The elevator came to a quick stop at the top of the academy, Qrow grabbing his flask and take another quick swig before the doors would open. As they did he saw a sight that reminded him a lot of Ozpin's office. A large circular room with a view of the entire academy, though this office was't covered in gears left and right like Oz's was. Instead it was covered it was slick and shiny, as if it had just been polished with wax. Nothing adorned the office at all, making it look all business and not a place he'd want to get stuck at. Ironwood sat at his desk, finally looking up as Qrow got near.

"Qrow."

"Jimmy."

Ironwood sighed as he stood up from his desk and walked around to face Qrow.

"So...what are _you_ doing here? I thought you'd be off hunting for info on you know who."

"I was, Oz called me back about some important idea he wanted to discuss with the other Headmasters. He apparently sent the letters to the others already, but he wanted yours to be delivered personally. So here I am." Qrow grinned as he grabbed the letter and handed it to Ironwood.

"...alright, let's see what this idea is then."

* * *

Ember lunged at Roman, a quick jab towards his chest to start the fight. Roman smirked as he stepped out of the way and wrapped the curved handle of his cane around Ember's ankle and pulled, causing Ember to fall flat on his face behind Roman.

"Now be straight with me kid, did you actually think that was going to go well for you?" Roman questioned as he swung his cane around in his hand. Ember groaned as he hopped up, rubbing his now stinging face.

"Admittedly...I had hoped it would've gone better." Ember replied as Roman held his cane towards Ember like a sword.

"Well I guess I can throw you a bone. Come on." Roman said as he stabbed his cane at Ember, who instinctively parried it with one of his swords, sending it slightly to the side. "See, you're not totally incompetent."

Ember growled as he placed Snow on its clip and held onto Flare with his right hand, parrying another jab from Roman before swinging at him only to be blocked by Roman. Roman forced his cane forwards and slammed the end into Ember's chest, Ember grunting as it did but quickly flicking it away with Flare. Ember jabbed Flare at Roman's neck and was quickly blocked into a standstill by Roman's cane, Ember starting to swing Flare at a rapid pace to try and strike Roman, but to no avail. Every swing was blocked or parried masterfully by Roman as he just smiled at Ember's attempts, obviously amused by the whole ordeal. Roman blocked another swing from Ember, only for Ember to quickly grab Flare with both hands and forced the sword downwards, pushing Roman's cane down with it before he twisted his wrists and swung upwards. Roman flicked his cane upwards slightly and pulled a trigger hidden on the handle, a concussive blast hitting Ember and sending him flying backwards out the window into the streets.

"Heh, almost got me." Roman said as he walked towards the door of the shop.

"Ow." Ember deadpanned as he found himself lying on the asphalt street outside the building, hearing Ruby trash the goons Roman had sent after her. He leaned onto his back and forced himself up to his feet, Ruby sending the last goon flying into the air as he did.

As Roman walked out into the street, a small chime from the store's door ringing as he did, the last remaining goon he had hired hit the ground hard in front of him. Roman sighed as he looked at him.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman shook his head as he looked up at the two standing in front of him. "Well Red, Pup, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around and play catch with the two of you...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." he said as he raised his cane and fired a large concussive blast at Ember and Ruby. They both shielded themselves from the blast, though the blast blinded them for a moment giving Roman a chance to run across the street and start climbing a ladder to a rooftop. As Ember and Ruby regained their sight they both looked around and saw Roman trying to get away. Ember looked over and nodded at Ruby before running off to try and catch up to Roman, Ruby staying behind for a moment to check on the shopkeeper.

" _Why am I not surprised he's running?"_ Ember thought as he ran towards the ladder, activating his semblance and using the boost of agility to launch himself halfway up the ladder. Ember placed his right foot on one of the bars, crouching slightly before launching himself up to the rooftop and landing a few feet behind Roman. Ember deactivated his semblance as a gunshot echoed from the street below as Ruby launched herself up to the rooftop, landing next to Ember.

"Hey!" Ruby called out to Roman, who groaned.

"Persistent…" he sighed as a Bullhead raised from below the building and shined a spotlight on both Ruby and Ember. Roman quickly jumped into the open hatch of the Bullhead and turned to face both of them. "End of the line, Red!" he yelled as he tossed a large burn dust crystal in front of Ember and Ruby before firing a concussive blast at it. Before it exploded a figure landed in front of both Ember and Ruby and seemingly summoned a magic like barrier in front of them, protecting them from the large explosion.

Roman cheered slightly at the explosion, only for his expression to turn sour as he noticed the woman who had shielded Ember and Ruby.

"Hm." Glynda scoffed as she flicked her riding crop, shards of energy flying from it and bombarding the Bullhead.

"Damn it!" Roman yelled as the Bullhead was knocked around like a balloon. "Come back when you've grown up Pup." he said as he aimed his cane at Ember, firing a large blast from it. Glynda quickly wove her crop, but the blast blew in midair in a silent explosion before Roman quickly moved over to the cockpit to yell at the pilot. "We've got a huntress!" he yelled as the driver got out of her seat and moved over to the open door, Roman grabbing the controls.

All the while Glynda had waved her crop again, stormclouds forming and swirling around in the air above the Bullhead before she flicked her crop down, large shards of ice falling from the clouds and slamming into the Bullhead, many piercing through it's shell.

The pilot quickly walked over and fired what seemed to be a fiery projectile at Glynda, who deflected it with her crop before the figure flicked her arm upwards, several explosions surrounding Glynda. Glynda came out of it unscathed, sighing before she gathered together a multitude of small debris from the explosions into a spear and sent them flying at the bullhead. Several more projectiles were thrown at the spear and disintegrated most of the shards, Glynda saving a few of them and trying to hit the wing of the Bullhead. Roman, however, quickly jerked the controls to the side and caused the shards to deflect off the top of the Bullhead. Glynda gathered what was left of the shards and started to make them surround the Bullhead, a large fiery explosion surrounding the Bullhead and disintegrating the rest of the shards.

Ruby jumped in before the Bullhead started to fly away, firing a few sniper rounds at the pilot, but the pilot deflected the rounds with her hands and just glared at her, sending one last round of explosions at her before noticing Ember standing next to Ruby. She quickly stopped the explosions that were near Ember as the Bullhead doors closed, leaving Ruby and Glynda to dodge what was left of the explosions.

Ember grunted as the Bullhead fled, unhappy with the outcome.

" _Damnit...I got cocky with Roman."_ Ember thought to himself as he heard Ruby squeal.

"You're a huntress…" Ruby started as she stared wildly at Glynda. "Can I have your autograph!"

* * *

"Well that was a shit show, we didn't even get any dust." Roman complained as the Bullhead flew away from the site.

"Don't worry Roman, one dust shop isn't going to hurt our plans." Cinder relied as she walked over to him.

"You say that but who knows what's next. And that brother of yours got in the way, I swear next time I see him I'm going to make sure he never interrupts our plans again."

"NO!" Cinder yelled at the top of her lungs, power coursing through the words as Roman actually looked shocked. "If you do as much as touch him I will burn you alive!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Roman scoffed. "Fine, he's your problem then. Deal with him as you want, just leave me out of it."

"You know it's far too late for that Roman." Cinder said as she sat down next to him, flames jumping off her showing that she was fairly pissed with him.

* * *

Both Ruby and Ember found themselves in a dimly lit room, almost as if they were being interrogated by the police. They weren't, however, as Glynda was the only other one in the room. She paced behind both of them, reprimanding them for their actions.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight won't be taken lightly. You both put yourselves and others in great danger…" Glynda said as she walked around, being interrupted by Ruby.

"They started it!" Ruby said defensively, Ember nodding in agreement.

"We were there at the wrong time, the fact that they tried to rob us isn't our fault." Ember stated as Glynda shook her head, almost ignoring their claims.

"If it were up to me, I'd have you both sent home...with a pat on the back…" Glynda paused as Ruby looked happy for a slight second. "And a slap on the wrist." Glynda finished as she slapped her riding crop in front of Ruby's hands, Ruby slightly yelping as she did. "However...there is someone who'd like to talk to you...both of you in fact."

Glynda stepped out of the way as a man walked into the room with a plate of cookies in one hand, and a mug full of coffee in the other. He was wearing a green suit, shirt, vest, and pants, and green neckerchief that was ornamented cross pendant around his neck.

"Ruby Rose...you have silver eyes." the man strangely said as Glynda held up a large tablet showing her fighting. Before Ruby could say anything, the man continued. "So...where did you learn to do this?" he said as he gestured at the tablet.

"S..Signal Academy." Ruby stuttered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Yes...well no...it was one teacher in particular." Ruby stated.

"I see…" the man said as he moved over and placed the plate of cookies in front of Ruby before sitting down. She slowly reached for the cookies, checking to see if Ozpin was going to stop her, and when he didn't she started to scarf the cookies down at an inhuman rate.

"Man, and I thought you ate that sundae the other day fast." Ember chuckled as Ozpin continued on.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder with that caliber of skill before...a dusty, old crow."

" _Only one?"_ Glynda thought with a smirk.

"Thash muh unkul." Ruby stated through her stuffed mouth, swallowing what she had in her mouth before trying again. "Heh, sorry. I meant that's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was garbage before he took me under his wing and taught me how to use it, now I'm all like…" she said before chopping her hands through the air, all the while saying 'Hooowaaaah'.

Ember chuckled at the childish display next to him, even Glynda smirking slightly.

"So I've noticed. So what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin continued as Ruby finally stopped.

"Well...I want to be a Huntress." Ruby stated.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon. See, my sister is starting there this year and…" Ruby started to explain which Ember ended up drowning out as Ruby kinda didn't stop for a few seconds. As she excitedly finished her explanation Glynda just stared at her, Ozpin smiled a bit, and Ember chuckled since he caught the last bit. Ozpin looked at both of them before he continued.

"Do you two know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy." both of them said at the same time.

"Hello." Ozpin smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Ember smiled.

Ozpin looked at Ruby and directed his statement at her.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby replied happily. Ozpin smiled as he looked over to Glynda, who looked away and grunted in acceptance.

"Well...okay." Ozpin smiled as Ruby gained a giant smile.

"You...you're really going to let me come to Beacon?" Ruby smiled happily.

"Gladly." Ozpin stated simply.

"Thank you!" Ruby shouted loudly, Ember holding his ear due to how loud she actually yelled.

"Now now Miss Rose, I'm sure you're family will be excited to hear. Glynda, can you please help Miss Rose get back home. As for you, Mr. Schnee, I'd like to have a word with you."

"...Schnee?" Ruby questioned as she looked at Ember.

"...yeah. Sorry Ruby, kinda lied about my last name. Fall is my middle name." Ember lied through his teeth, feeling thankful that Ruby bought it.

"Oh...well I like both names I suppose. I'll see you back at the house Ember."

"Yeah, thanks Ruby." Ember smiled as Glynda took her out of the room.

"Now then...Mr. Schnee...or would you prefer Fall?" Ozpin started after the door closed.

"Just call me Ember sir."

"Very well. You've applied to my school, and of course I've happily accepted your request to attend Beacon." Ozpin smiled. "However there is a bit of a problem."

Ozpin reached into his suit and pulled out his scroll. He turned it on and opened up a file that was on it before handing it to Ember. Ember grabbed the scroll and looked at the file, finding the file was on him...but most of it was blacked out.

"It would seem your adoptive father doesn't want much information on you to be in the public eye. I understand secrets, all of us have them...however I do need some important information before tomorrow. Would you mind helping me?"

"Of course Headmaster, I'd be happy to help...regardless of the subject you need information on." Ember said as bad memories came back to him, scenes of him being tortured by the Atlesian scientists flashed through his head.

"Not to worry Ember...I already know of of Project Fenrir. James Ironwood told me about what happened to you, and of your semblance. You are very unique, which is why I'd be happy to have you at my school." Ozpin said with a caring smile.

"Thank you headmaster, I'll gladly help with any questions you have...even regarding Project Fenrir."

"Thank you Ember, let's begin with something simple. Your birth parents and how you came to be adopted. You don't have to go into too much detail, just enough that I can edit the paperwork."

Ember took a deep breath before answering, thinking of how to talk about his experiences.

"My parents are Ash and Flare Fall. My sister and I were kicked out of our house when we were kids, our parents never told us why. We were forced to move around a lot with no house or family to live with, so we ended up in Mistral. We kept ourselves alive by stealing from the local vendors, but one day my sister disappeared and I was left alone. A few days later I was found by Headmaster Lionheart, who took me in and gave me a place to stay at Haven Academy. I stayed there for a few years, training for the most part, until the Schnee family came to Haven to make arrangements to keep the academy's dust supply stocked. When my mother saw me her eyes immediately shined, it's as if she already knew who I was. When she was told that I was an orphan she seemed...confused...but she quickly told my father to adopt me into the family." Ember recalled a very abridged version of what happened. "Is that good?"

"Yes, that works Ember. For the rest I should be able to fill in myself, I have my ways of gaining information...however there is one last question I need to ask."

"What is it Headmaster?"

"Why do you want to be a huntsman?" Ozpin asked seriously. Ember looked down for a moment and thought hard on the question, smiling as he looked back up at Ozpin, his wolf ears flaring onto his head.

"Being a huntsman...it's where I think I belong. Not stuck in some dusty and freezing office doing paperwork...but traveling Remnant and helping people, one's like me who had nothing due to one bad incident." Ember smiled as he stated without hesitation.

Ozpin smiled back as he took a sip of his coffee. "That is an admirable response Ember...I believe you will do well at my Academy. Now then, go get some rest in preparation for tomorrow."

"Yes Headmaster." Ember smiled as he stood up and walked out of the room, Ozpin smiling all the while.

* * *

"So...this seems simple enough. It will rally the students of all the academies, someone all of us could root for. Being honest...I agree, we have nothing to lose if we agree to this." Ironwood stated as he set the letter down on his desk.

"No kidding, where was that crap when I was attending Beacon. Whoever get's picked is going to be a lucky little..."

"Speaking of which that's the biggest issue, who to pick. We've got a lot of good heads here already that have teams, splitting them up won't turn out well."

"Well then just use one of the newbies." Qrow shrugged. "If you get someone good who doesn't get a partner during the entrance exam just choose them, I'm sure that's what Oz is banking for."

"I...I suppose that is the best course of action if it comes down to it. Or, now that I think about it...I might have someone to choose already. She has great records from her primary schooling days, and her fighting prowess is top notch. I think she might be the best choice." Ironwood thought out loud as he walked back behind his desk and sat down.

"Hey up to you Tin Man, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go try and relax before I'm tossed somewhere else." Qrow said as he turned and started to leave.

"Qrow, talk to the secretary at the entrance, I'll have her help you get a room set up for the night." Ironwood called out before the elevator opened again.

"Heh, thanks Jimmy." Qrow nodded as he walked into the elevator.

Ironwood quickly brought up the records of the student he had thought of, and to think she had been in his office just yesterday. having the files he needed, he pressed a button on his desk that connected him to the secretary desk.

"How can I help you Headmaster?"

"Mr. Branwen is going to be staying in town for the night, can you please help him get a room at one of the inns?"

"Of course Headmaster, anything else?"

"Yes, actually. Please get ahold of Ms. Lila Gladiolus for me please and have her come to my office, that is all."

* * *

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Yang exclaimed happily as she grabbed Ruby in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of Ruby. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby groaned out as Yang continued to squeeze her.

"Come on Yang, anymore and the best day ever is gonna be the first day your sister goes to the morgue." Ember chuckled as he tried to pry Yang off of Ruby, succeeding after a few attempts.

"But I'm so proud of her." Yang smiled widely as she slightly bounced up and down.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby said trying to make Yang stop.

"Nothing? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said happily, Ruby blushing as she retorted.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees"! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said defensively as Ember just laughed.

"Sorry to say Ruby, but you're nowhere close to being normal." Ember smiled as he patted her shoulder. "You got bumped up two years and got an invitation to attend Beacon by Headmaster Ozpin himself, you're special. So be a little bit more excited and a little less worried, if anyone tries to knock you down for that I'll beat 'em up myself."

"Same here." Yang smiled as she and Ember bumped fists. As they did a report came on the hologram screen in the transport detailing the robbery last night.

"Seems news spreads quickly." Ember smirked as the image changed to a news report talking about the White Fang, though it was quickly cut off to show an image of Glynda. Yang and Ruby moved over to watch the screen, Ember on the other hand walked over and looked out the window.

" _Beacon eh...this is going to be a fun ride."_ Ember smiled to himself as he looked at Beacon coming into view in the distance.

* * *

As the transport to Beacon landed, a teenager with blond hair quickly ran off to a trash can as he was about to throw up. As Ember, Yang, and Ruby walked past him Ember couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the guy. A few seconds later the three of them stopped to take in the view that lay in front of them. Beacon in all it's glory, shining brightly in the sun.

"The view from Vale has got nothing on this." Yang chuckled as Ruby suddenly squealed. She kept pointing at other students walking by, though she wasn't pointing at them, she was pointing at their weapons.

"He has an extendable staff." Ruby stated with wide eyes. "She's got a fire sword. Oh! They have an automatic rifle." Ruby started going off, causing Yang to grab her by the cape and yank her back into reality.

"Easy there Rubes, they're just weapons."

"Just weapons? Weapons are an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us." Ruby stated defensively. "They're so cool!"

"Well why not swoon over your own weapon, isn't yours good enough?" Yang questioned as Ember chimed in.

"Now hold on Yang, I think Ruby has a point." Ember smiled as he interrupted, Ruby smiling at him and nodding happily. "By seeing new weapons we can make ideas on how to improve our own, and all the weapons here are very unique from the common ones we might find at a store."

"He's right!" Ruby stated happily. "It's like meeting new people, but better."

"You really need to get some friends Rubes." Yang chuckled as she pulled Ruby's hood over her head.

"Why do I need friends when I have you and Ember?" Ruby questioned as Yang looked away.

"Weeellll...actually, my friends are here, gotta go catch up, 'kay c'ya bye!" Yang yelled as a group of people surrounded her and they all ran off.

"Hey wait! Aren't we supposed to…" Ruby tried to call out, but Yang and her friends were too far off. Ember chuckled at the exchange and looked over to Ruby.

"Well guess that just leaves you and me Ruby, come on, let's go figure out what we're supposed to do." Ember smiled as Ruby nodded in agreement. She turned around to walk away, only to slam into a cart buggy that was pulling a large amount of luggage, causing the luggage to fall on the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Weiss yelled as she started pointing at Ruby in an accusation like manner.

"Uh..sorry."

"Sorry? Do you know how much damage you could've done?" Weiss said angrily, Ember slightly backing up so she didn't see him.

" _I'm in a lot of trouble when she notices me."_ Ember thought to himself as he backed up a little more. Meanwhile Weiss was going on a rant, causing a container of dust that was in her hand to spray all around her. Sadly this irritated Ruby's nose and caused her to sneeze, causing the dust surrounding Weiss to explode. At this, Ember couldn't help himself.

Ember fell to the ground laughing his ass off. Though he could feel the glare of his sister he continued laughing but he seemingly didn't care.

"Well if it isn't my elder brother." Weiss said through gritted teeth and a smile, though anybody looking at her could tell the smile wasn't one of happiness. "How was your trip."

"It was fine. Relaxed, stopped a White Fang member, the works." Ember said as he finally stopped laughing and hopped back up to his feet.

"...I'll get back to you later. As for you, this is exactly what I was talking about you dolt." Weiss said as she spun back to face Ruby.

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby tried to apologize but Weiss was having none of it.

"What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a bit young to attend Beacon?" Weiss stated angrily. Ember, having enough of her outburst, was about to bop Weiss on the head, but Ruby beat him to the punch.

"Hey, I said I was sorry Princess!" Ruby said angrily, giving Ember a slight smile.

"Heiress, actually." a girl in a black in white outfit said as she walked up to them. Ember's eyes narrowed as she walked up.

" _That's an interesting...smell. Is she human?"_ Ember questioned to himself as the girl continued on.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the girl stated, Weiss looking happy.

"Finally, some recog…"

Before Weiss could finish the sentence, Ember interrupted her.

"Yeah, also known for it's controversial labor policies and shady deals."

The three girls stared at him in shock, Ember crossing his arms and looking fairly mad.

"I know of what goes on behind closed doors in the company, sadly I can do nothing to stop it." Ember explained as the girl nodded in agreement.

"Right. You...you must be Ember Schnee then. You're the only Schnee family member to stand up for Faunas rights." the girl said, Ember nodding in agreement.

"My best friend is a Faunas, the way she's treated whenever she visited me is disgusting." Ember said as he seemed to be recalling past events, though he shook his head and got back to the present.

"Well...good to know some people care. Here, might want this back." the girl said as she handed Ember a vial of dust.

"Thanks. Weiss…" Ember said as he turned around, only to find her storming off grumbling under her breath.

"I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out, though Weiss didn't acknowledge her.

"Well...great. So who…" Ruby said as she turned around to look at the girl, only to find her walking away. "Oh…"

Ruby sank down to her knees before falling back to the ground, seemingly almost depressed.

"Well...welcome to Beacon." Ruby sighed as Ember chuckled above her.

"Come on Ruby, stand up." Ember smiled as he reached his hand out to her. She grabbed it with a smiled as Ember pulled her to her feet. "No reason to be depressed, it is your first day after all...a bit of nervousness is fine though." he joked, causing Ruby to giggle.

"Thanks Ember." Ruby smiled innocently as the blond that had thrown up after running off the transport walked up to them.

"Uhh...hi." he waved awkwardly. "I'm Jaune."

"...aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby questioned as Jaune slumped, causing Ember to chuckle.

"Hey don't worry about it. Not everyone has the strongest of stomachs." Ember smiled as he patted Jaune on the shoulder. "It's Ember, nice to meet you Jaune."

"Likewise." Jaune smiled as he shook Ember's hand. Ruby was the next for introductions.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you Vomit-Boy." Ruby smiled as Jaune recoiled from the nickname.

"Hey!" Jaune stated, kinda hurt from the name.

"Sorry, kinda the first thing to come to mind."

"Well what if I called you Crater-Face?"

"Hey the explosion was an accident."

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Do they?" Both Ruby and Ember said at the same time.

"Well...they will...or at least I hope they will...my mother told me...nevermind." Jaune stopped before he started to spout out embarrassing topics. Unfortunately for the trio an uncomfortable silence came over them. Ruby, not wanting to stay in perpetual silence, decided to try and do...something.

"Well...I got this thing." Ruby tried as she pulled out Crescent Rose and spun it around, the tip of the scythe impaling the ground.

"Whoa…is that a scythe?" Jaune asked slackjawed.

"You know it's still nice to look at even when not in use." Ember said as he looked the weapon up and down.

"Yep. It's also a high impact, customizable sniper rifle." Ruby stated gleefully.

"Uh...what?" Jaune questioned as Ruby giggled.

"It's also a gun."

"Oh...cool! Uh...I've got this." Jaune tried to look cool as he fumbled around to bring out his sword.

"Oooohhhh. What does it do?" Ruby asked as she looked the sword up and down.

"Well...it swings...and stabs...oh, and I have this shield too." Jaune said as he grabbed the swords sheath and extended it, a white and gold shield forming on his hand. "When I get tired of holding it I can collapse it." he stated as he retracted the shield and sheathed the sword back on his hip.

"Neat...but wouldn't the weight stay the same?" Ruby questione as Jaune slumped.

"Uh...well...yeah." Jaune sighed.

"Oh...well I still think it's cool. Sometimes the classics are the best." Ruby smiled, trying to bring Jaune's hopes back up.

"You really think so? Thanks." Jaune smiled slightly. "What about you Ember, what do you have?"

Ember pondered exactly what he would say to describe the swords.

"...well. I have two highly experimental swords made by the SDC. They also transform into identical magazine fed pistols with full auto, burst fire, and single shot functions depending on what I need. Both forms can be enhanced by using dust crystals alongside the dust ammo rounds for the pistols."

Ruby's eyes were beaming as Ember grabbed his swords, turning Snow into a pistol and leaving Flare as a sword. Jaune looked a bit confused, but thought the weapons were cool anyways.

"That's so cool!" Ruby smiled as Ember put away his weapons.

"Yeah, thanks Ruby...by the way, where are we going?" Ember asked as he looked around.

"I dunno, I was just following you two." Juane stated causing Ember to sigh and Ruby to giggle. "You think there might be a directory...or a landmark?" he asked sheepishly, causing Ruby to giggle. "Is that a no?"

"Yeah that's a no."

* * *

About twenty minutes of wandering later, the trio finally found themselves in the auditorium. The place was full of students, though surprisingly Yang was able to find them.

"Hey you two, I'm over here!" Yang called out to Ruby and Ember.

"Well at least we found her." Ember chuckled. "We'll catch up with you later Jaune."

"Yeah, see you guys later." Jaune smiled as he walked off to find a seat for himself.

"So how's your first day going little sis?" Yang questioned as Ember and Ruby walked up to her.

"I exploded." Ruby's answer was surprisingly simple.

"Wow, meltdown already?" Yang questioned as Ruby glared at her.

"No, I mean literally exploded."

"...are you being sarcastic?" Yang joked as Ruby actually looked mad.

"No, I bumped into the luggage of some crappy girl who claimed to be Ember's sister, she started yelling at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me some more, and then…" Ruby was interpreted from a voice from behind.

"You!"

"Oh Oum it's happening again!" Ruby said as she jumped up, Ember catching her before she fell on the ground.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off a cliff!" Weiss said angrily as Yang's eyes went wide.

"Oh Oum you actually exploded." Yang stated as Ember set Ruby on her feet.

"It was an accident." Ruby stated as Weiss shoved a pamphlet in her face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not…" Before Weiss could start on a rant, Ember lightly bopped her on the head and caused her to stop.

"That's enough Weiss. It was an accident _and_ she apologized. Leave it."

"...right." Weiss said as she rubbed her head.

Soon after a tapping was heard from the mic on stage.

"I'll...keep this brief." Ozpin said as he adjusted his glasses. "You have traveled here today…" Ozpin started on his speech, though Ember got distracted as he got a message on this scroll. He grabbed it and looked down, finding a message from Lila.

" _Ugh, Ironwood's going on a rant at this assembly."_

Ember laughed silently as he sent a quick reply. " _Lucky me, Ozpin's almost done with his speech."_

" _Damn you."_ was the response he got as he looked back up just as Glynda walked up to the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, and tomorrow Initiation will begin. You're dismissed." Glynda said as she walked away from the mic.

"Cool, that was quick. I'm going to get some fresh air, I'll meet up with you two later." Ember smiled as he walked off from the others.

"Cool, bye Ember!" Ruby called out happily as Yang waved.

As Ember walked outside, he was surprised to be intercepted by Ozpin.

"You know Ember, it might have been wise to pay attention during my speech."

"I did Headmaster. We need purpose and direction, we are here to learn knowledge but it can only take us so far. So it's up to us to take the first step." Ember quickly summarized the speech.

"Well...you're partially correct." Ozpin smiled. "Well then, be ready for tomorrow Ember. You'll need it." he smiled as he walked away.

Before he got far, however, he turned and looked back at Ember.

"Also...be wary tomorrow. There's been increased reports of beowolves in the area."

"Will do Headmaster." Ember nodded. Ozpin smiled as he walked away.

"Well that...was weird. Anyways let's go relax for a bit." Ember smiled as he wandered off.

* * *

Hours later Ember, who had just finished taking a shower, walked into the ballroom. The sleeping arrangements were pretty standard, boys on one side, girls on the other. The only problem Ember had was the fact that he was shirtless. It would appear that someone, not saying who he thought it was, came in and took his shirt before he got out of the shower. That kinda ticked him off. So he decide to question the one person who might actually do so...or at least he thought.

"I don't think dad would approve of the boys." Ruby stated as she wrote on a piece of paper.

"I know I do." Yang purred as she eyed the guys across the room. Some were flexing, others playfully fighting...and then there was Jaune in full pajamas.

" _Show offs"_ Ember snorted as he walked over to Yang. Of course he couldn't say anything, years of training had made his body look fit. No six pack or anything, but he did have substantial muscle growth. Ember sighed as he walked over and looked down at Yang, who whistled as she looked up at him.

"Well what do you know, Ember has a nice body." Yang smiled devilishly at him.

"Yeah and I'm looking for my shirt, any ideas Yang?"

"Nope." Yang said, putting emphasis on the "no".

"Ahuh. Ruby, what are you writing?" Ember asked as he looked over to her.

"Oh, I'm writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. Unfortunately I can't have my friends come with me so I told them I would write." Ruby smiled as she continued writing.

"Aww that's cute." Yang giggled, only to be rewarded with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up." Ruby stated as she got back to writing.

"Hey it'll be fine. You'll make new friends!" Yang said trying to lift Ruby's spirits. "I'm mean you've got Ember...and Jaune. See, that's already two new friends."

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back down to one."

"Well she might have a point Yang."

"Nah, there's no such thing as negative friends. We'll just say you made two friends and one enemy." Yang said as they heard someone light a candle across the way.

"Oh hey, that girl." Ruby said as she looked at the girl who had witnessed the explosion earlier.

"Do you know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really."

"Then let's go." Yang said as she hopped up, grabbing Ruby by the arm and dragging her over to the girl.

Ruby looked behind her at Ember and mouthed "help me", Ember smiled as he walked over.

"Hello!" Yang said cheerfully. "I believe you two may know each other."

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" the girl asked as she looked at Ruby.

"Oh...yeah, that was me." Ruby said sheepishly. "Anyways I'm Ruby, but you can call me crater...actually just call me Ruby." she smiled, thought the girl went back to her book.

Ember decided to help Ruby out, seeing as she looked really nervous.

"Well I'm not going to tell you what to do, but knowing your name would be nice. By the way, is that a copy of _The Man with Two Souls_?" Ember said as he stood next to Ruby. " _That is seriously the most unoriginal name I've ever heard...good book though."_

"It's Blake. And yes it is, how did you recognize it?" Blake answered as she looked genuinely curious.

"Schnee's might have a bad reputation...but they do have a nice library. I read that book a year ago, good read." Ember smiled as Blake nodded.

"Yeah...it is." Blake nodded.

"Welp, I'm headed to bed. I'll see you girls tomorrow morning." Ember smiled at the three of them before heading off. "And I want my shirt back Yang."

"No promises." She called back as Ember sighed.

* * *

"So, what did he think of the idea?" Ozpin's voice sounded from Qrow's scroll.

"Oh, he loved it, said he had someone to pick already and everything." Qrow replied as he leaned back on his bed at the inn, stretching a bit and yawning. "Almost like he had a back up plan if this ever happened."

"This was a spontaneous idea, I doubt he could have a back up. But either way good news is good news...tell me, how's the weather like up there right now?"

"Onto random chatter now Oz, that's different. It's cold, like it always is. Why?"

"I've gotten word one of our...friends...is in the area right now, I was wondering if you could try and find her before you leave." Ozpin asked using a slightly off tone.

"...these one of our magical buddies?"

"Yes."

"Will do Oz, I'll keep and eye out before I ship out tomorrow."

"Thank you Qrow, now enjoy your night." Ozpin replied, Qrow almost being able to hear the smile on his face, as he hung up.

"I swear he get's weirder as time goes on."


	10. Update

**Well then...hi.**

 **So I'm still alive haha, kinda anyways. So let me be frank, my life went to shit for awhile, large bouts of depression, and for a lack of a better term no motivation to write or even try to. I was betrayed, heart broken, stabbed in the back, etc etc. That said I've gotten better, and i've got motivation to write again. I'm not making any promises on when updates will come out, so it's really just when times allow, but i'll try my best to get chapters out. Oh and another thing, the character of Kingsley and his team will be taken out. I was writing those characters to a friend who stabbed me in the back, I'd rather not continue on with it and I can't even remember where I was going with them. Sorry for the long wait, hope to have an actual chapter up soon. Till next time, Axel out.**


End file.
